Happy Punch!
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Kau yakin kita akan membahas ini lagi, Sarada?", Tanya Boruto gemas sambil menatap Sarada dengan pandangan tak sabar., Sarada tetap bergeming. Berdiri dihadapan Boruto sambil bersandar di tiang penyangga gedung. chap 10 update
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Typo bertebaran. Don't like, don't read. Fanfiction ini tercipta karena keisengan saya semata, jika ada kesamaan tokoh, karakter, dan lokasi (yaiyalah sama namanya juga fanfiction) harap maklum. Karakter asli milik Masashi Kishimoto. Alur dan cerita milik saya.

.

.

.

.

Sarada mendengus sebal. Bagaimana tidak, akhir-akhir ini si Kuning begitu menyebalkan. Sering mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja entah kemana. Seperti siang ini, baru saja bel istirahat berbunyi dia langsung melesat meninggalkan bangkunya dengan mengabaikan buku-buku berserakan di meja mereka. Catat, yang berserakan hanya buku-bukunya. Buku Sarada tersimpan rapi di laci meja.

"Kau tidak ke kantin, Sara-chan", sapa Inojin. Teman sekelas mereka yang, ehm, meskipun dia laki-laki tetap saja wajahnya yang terkesan cantik membuat Sarada iri setengah mati.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu lapar, tapi sayang jika mengacuhkan bento yang sudah Mamaku buat. Sepertinya aku ingin ke atap saja", ujar Sarada sambil mengeluarkan bentonya.

"Kami juga membawa bento", sahut Chouchou yang sekarang berdiri berdampingan bersama Shikadai di hadapan Sarada.

"Kita ke atap bersama-sama saja, Sara-chan", ujar Mitsuki menimpali.

Cowok bersurai biru itu berjalan mendahului Sarada dan Inojin menuju atap. Dibelakang mereka tampak Chouchou sesekali memasukkan tangannya kedalam bungkus Potatoes kesukaannya sambil mengunyah riang. Shikadai membuntut paling belakang sambil beberapakali menguap lebar. Sepertinya cowok itu lebih tertarik untuk berbaring dan terlelap daripada memakan bento buatan ibundanya.

.

"Kemana Boruto? Kulihat sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sering melewatkan waktu kumpul-kumpul bersama kita", pertanyaan Mitsuki membuat teman-temannya termenung sejenak. Tidak ada yang menjawab atau menimpali karena mereka semua tidak ada yang tau Boruto kemana.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku?", Sarada terkejut ketika mendapati mata rekan-rekannya mengarah padanya.

Hei-hei apa hubungannya Si Kuning bodoh itu dengannya? Sarada tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman sebangku dan teman masa kecil. Selebihnya Sarada tak peduli terhadap cowok bersurai kuning berantakan itu.

"Bukannya kau ceweknya?", tanya Inojin masih dengan mimik datar. "Apa kau tak takut Boruto kenapa-napa?".

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun selain menjadi rival abadi", elak Sarada lantang. "Dia itu menyebalkan dan seringkali merepotkanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau menjadi ceweknya? Bahhh,, bahkan dalam mimpi terburukkupun aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya".

"Wah, wah, kau berlebihan sekali Sara-chan", sahut Shikadai. "Logikaku mengatakan bahwa kau mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ayahku selalu berkata bahwa cewek akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan menggebu-gebu untuk menutupi perasaannya".

Cgh,, Sarada menelan salivanya. Ia lupa bahwa diantara mereka ada si Jenius Shikadai. Eh, kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Bukannya Sarada memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Boruto?

"K-kau, sok tau", hardik Sarada sambil menutup wadah bentonya. Selera makannya lenyap sudah. Terimakasih pada Shikadai yang sudah memporak-porandakan moodnya.

"Eh kau mau kemana?", seru Chouchou sambil menarik lengan Sarada yang kini sedang berdiri bersiap meninggalkan atap tempat mereka menyantap bekalnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian memikirkan si Bodoh itu sih? Dan jangan mengaitkan dia denganku. Aku tak suka", dengus Sarada sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

.

Sarada melangkah pulang dengan perasaan kesepian. Entah kenapa sejak perilaku Boruto berubah ia menjadi sedikit merasa terabaikan dan kesepian. Yah, Sarada memang bukan kekasihnya sih. Tapi kan Sarada sahabatnya dari kecil. Sahabat yang selalu ia repotkan dengan sejuta kelakuan konyol Boruto.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu ketika ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan Boruto. Selain ia langsung menghilang ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Boruto pun berangkat sekolah lebih pagi darinya. Bukannya dulu ia yang selalu membangunkan Boruto? Entah angin apa yang membuat Boruto menjadi seaneh itu. Lebih aneh lagi karena sepulang sekolah Boruto juga langsung melesat pergi tapi baru sampai rumah ketika malam. Bukannya Sarada menstalk cowok itu. Tapi Sarada tau karena rumah mereka bersebelahan.

Tak terasa langkah Sarada terhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Dengan gontai ia mendorong pagar kayu dihadapannya.

Apa yang ada dihadapannya kali ini membuat mata Sarada melebar. Bagaimana tidak, Sang ayah terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya.

"Ah, kau baru sampai Sarada", sambut Sasuke, ayah gadis berkacamata itu.

"Tadaima", sapa Sarada sambil menampilkan wajah datar. Padahal dalam otaknya terbesit banyak sekali pertanyaan melihat ayahnya duduk bersama dengan Boruto di teras rumahnya.

"Okaeri Sara-chan", sahut Ibunya yang sedang membawa nampan dari arah dalam.

"Uh, okaeri Sarada", jawab ayahnya ikut hanya meliriknya sekali tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tanpa menyapanya dan kembali memalingkan muka.

Memangnya Sarada peduli? Cih, menyebalkan. Si Kuning itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati dengan kelakuannya yang aneh itu.

"Wah, kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Apa ada masalah di Sekolah Sara-chan?", tanya ibunya yang kini membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sang ayah dan Boruto kembali melanjutkan obrolannya setelah para wanita masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Pokoknya aku harus bisa mengalahkan ayahku, Paman", seru Boruto dengan semangat. "Terimakasih kali ini aku berhasil karena bantuan Paman. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin saat pertandingan nanti. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kerja keras Paman mengajariku".

"Haha.. Kau benar-benar putra Dobe", ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak surai pirang dihadapannya. "Ya, kau harus mengalahkan ayahmu. Buktikan kalau kau ingin benar-benar menjadi yang terbaik".

"Tentu saja Paman", sahut Boruto sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kearah atas.

Sementara itu, para wanita di keluarga uchiha sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Eh, jadi kau belum tau Sara-chan?", tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit heran. Ia merasa aneh putrinya tidak tau hal sepenting ini.

"Apa yang tidak kutahu Ma?", tanya Sarada semakin penasaran. "Jadi Mama tau apa yang terjadi pada Boruto akhir-akhir ini?".

"Uhmm,, yah bisa dibilang seperti itu", jawab Sakura sambil mengerling jahil. "Wah, kalau dia sampai tidak memberitahumu berarti...".

"Berarti apa Ma?", potong Sarada.

"Ah, mungkin lebih tepat jika dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Oke?", kini Sarada semakin menekuk muka. Bagaimana tidak, ibunya bahkan kompak sekali membuatnya merasa sebal. Shannaro!

"Jadi, apa kalian tau Hikari senpai sedang dekat dengan Boruto?", tanya Inojin yang sontak membuat kedua bola mata Sarada keluar mendengarnya.

"Hikari? Hikari senpai yang seorang penari balet terkenal itu bukan?", tanya Shikadai dengan mata berbinar.

"Uh, sialnya nama Hikari hanya dia seorang di Sekolah ini", sahut Chouchou sambil (lagi-lagi) mengunyah keripik kesukaannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?", tanya Sarada sedikit tersentak. Ia entahlah. Hanya merasa tidak suka karena teman-temannya tau lebih dulu daripada dia yang notabene dulunya lebih dekat dengan Boruto.

"Uhm, entahlah, Himawari yang bercerita padaku. Katanya beberapa kali kakaknya kencan dengan Hikari senpai di taman", jawab Inojin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau kencan dengan Hima-chan? Kau sudah berani mendahuluiku rupanya", sindir Shikadai mengabaikan raut muka Sarada yang kini memerah. Entah karena marah atau alasan lain. Tapi Shikadai tak yakin ada alasan lain selain marah jika melihat raut muka menyeramkan Sarada saat ini.

"Ya, cukup menyebalkan mencoba mengencani Himawari. Dia menyenangkan dan cantik tentunya. Tapi dia lebih tertarik mendengar cerita tentang Mitsuki daripada mendengar cerita tentangku", dengus Inojin sambil menatap tajam Mitsuki yang kini sudah mematung.

"Ehhh", Mitsuki terkejut mendengar kata-kata Inojin. Dan lebih terkejut lagi mendapati beberapa rekannya lelakinya ikut menatapnya tajam.

.  
Sarada sedang berada diatas kasur empuk milik Himawari. Tadi siang sepulang sekolah Sarada memutuskan untuk menemui Himawari. Ia penasaran dengan sikap Boruto. Aneh. Cowok itu terlihat acuh, tidak hanya padanya tapi juga pada teman-temannya.

"Hima", panggil Sarada ketika gadis yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Himawari segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptopnya dan menatap Sarada sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang sama yang selalu Boruto berikan .

"Ya kak", jawab Himawari menatap iris kelam tetangga sekaligus orang ia ia anggap kakak sendiri itu.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Boruto?", tanya Sarada sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena gugup.

"Kak Boruto memang aneh dari sejak aku lahir dan membuka mata. Ia adalah pemandangan teraneh yang pernah kulihat. Hehehe", jawab Himawari sambil terkekeh mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Sarada sweatdrop. Ya, keluarga Uzumaki itu dari dulu terkenal aneh. Tapi Sarada tak mengira si kecil ini juga seaneh ayah dan kakaknya.

"Hima, ayolah, aku capek sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Boruto?", desak Sarada tak sabar.

Himawari terkikik melihat sahabat kakaknya itu kini berwajah lesu. Padahal Sarada yang Himawari kenal adalah sosok yang tegas dan cuek. Kenapa Sarada jadi begini? Apa mungkin...?

"Eh, aku tebak kak Sarada sudah mendengar gosip jadiannya kakakku dengan cewek bernama Hikari itu kan?", tanya Himawari masih diikuti dengan kikikannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja, aku tak jadi bertanya", dengus Sarada sambil beranjak pergi.

"Eh, maaf kak. Jangan ngambek dong. Iya, iya, ini Hima mau cerita. Duduk lagi, ayo-ayo", bujuk Himawari sambil menarik lengan Sarada.

"Jadi?", tanya Sarada setelah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur lagi.

"Ehm, mulai darimana yaa", keluh Himawari bingung.

"Mulailah dari kenapa Boruto sering pulang malam", jawab Sarada sambil bersendekap dan menatap Himawari tajam. Ia benar-benar dalam mood yang jelek saat ini.

"Uh, itu karena ia berlatih bertarung kan? Ehm bukannya paman Sasuke yang mengajarinya?", Himawari malah memberikan pertanyaan pada Sarada alih-alih menjawabnya.

"Mana aku tau", Sahut Sarada cepat. "Eh, belajar bertarung? Dengan papaku? Tinju maksudmu? Ah, jadi itu. Lalu dengan Hikari?",

"Kakak bilang dia kencan dengan Hikari sejak seminggu yang lalu", jawab Himawari riang. Ia tidak sadar bahwa gadis yang ia ajak bicara dihadapannya sangat ingin menghancurkan sesuatu saking kesalnya mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Oh", jawab Sarada singkat.

"Eh kak Sarada sudah mau pulang ya?", tanya Himawari ketika melihat Sarada bangkit dari tempatnya tadi duduk.

"Hn", jawabnya singkat. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika tidak sengaja melirik ke arah layar laptop Himawari.

"Bu-bukannya itu Mitsuki yang disampingmu?", seru Sarada sambil menunjuk background desktop layar laptop Himawari yang menampilkan sosok Himawari yang tertawa lebar dibawah rangkulan Mitsuki yang juga terlihat bahagia sedang menatap ke arah mereka saat ini.

"Eh, itu... Itu..", Himawari tergagap sambil menutup layar laptopnya. Pipi putihnya kini telah memerah sempurna. Ia malu mengakui bahwa saat ini sedang menjalani hubungan dengan sahabat kakaknya yang lain.

"Kalian sudah jadian?", tanya Sarada sambil menyeringai jahil melupakan perasaannya yang hancur.

"Eto,, ah, kuharap kakak tidak beritahu kak Boruto. Dia pasti marah. Apalagi ayah. Ah tolong sembunyikan ya. Jangan bilang-bilang siapapun ya kak. Hima mohon", Sarada tersenyum mendengar permintaan gadis dihadapannya. Ia sangat suka melihat adik sahabatnya yang begitu mengemaskan ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu menunjukkannya pada Inojin, kau tau", sentil Sarada pada dahi Himawari yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Abis, kak Inojin dan Shikadai selalu menghubungiku. Mengganggu waktuku dengan kak Mitsuki saja", gerutu Himawari sambil mendecakkan lidah.

.

Pagi ini Sarada putuskan untuk melupakan dan mengabaikan sahabat kuningnya itu. Toh beberapa minggu ini cowok itu duluan yang mengabaikannya. Sekarang, setelah tau bahwa lelaki bersurai kuning itu sudah mendapat kekasih, tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk merasa terbebani atau tergantung pada cowok itu.

"Kau tau rasanya diabaikan? Tidak enak bukan? Tentunya kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada orang disampingku ini kan? Kau selalu mengabaikannya dan mengejeknya bodoh. Lihat, kau pasti menyesal sekarang melihatku dengannya. Kupastikan kau mendapat rasa sakit hati yang setimpal dengan yang ia rasakan saat bersamamu. Ah, aku rasa kau cocok sekali mendapatkannya. Jangan sesekali mengganggu Borutoku lagi, mengerti! Mulai saat ini aku umumkan bahwa aku adalah kekasih Boruto. Benar begitu kan sayang?", gadis bernama Hikari itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Didepan salah satu meja dikantin yang penuh dengan siswa yang menyantap makan siangnya. Dengan sombongnya gadis itu mencoba menggertak Sarada dihadapan Boruto dan kawan-kawannya. Membuat Sarada malu setengah mati dan sebal ingin mencekik makhluk cantik berhati iblis dihadapannya itu.

Boruto hanya mengangguk mendapati perkataan kekasih barunya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berlalu meninggalkan Sarada dan teman-temannya yang kini geram dan membenci sikap aneh Boruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?", pikir Shikadai sambil termangu.

Tbc

Mind to review?

Thanks for read :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Terimakasih yang sudah mereview... Karena kalian akhirnya saya melanjutkan story ini.**

 **Lady Hanabi : Sepertinya dia... Ah coba baca Chap ini deh**

 **Ran Uchiha Kawaii : Hehe ini dilanjut**

 **himawari nara : heheh,,, pairing himawari ada di chap depan ya**

 **Ita : Yups, himawari gitu loh heheh**

 **Uchiha Iggyland : hehe baca chap ini ya**

 **sebutsaja namasendiri : setiap minggu bakal update kok :)**

 **Thaks ya semuanya...**

.

.

 **Menyesal**

Semalaman Boruto tak bisa tidur. Memorinya terekam peristiwa tadi siang ketika Hikari meminta ia untuk memperkenalkan Hikari sebagai kekasihnya pada teman-teman Boruto. Kepada Sarada tepatnya.

Entah kenapa Boruto merasa Hikari sangat membenci Sarada. Apakah karena cemburu? Well, yah, wajar jika Hikari cemburu pada Sarada. Bagaimana tidak, selalu saja Sarada menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka ketika mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Dan sepertinya Boruto tidak pernah kehabisan cerita mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Sarada.

"Apa kau menerima pernyataanku hanya untuk ini, Boruto-kun?", Tanya Hikari suatu hari.

Boruto merenung. Apa ia keterlaluan jika curhat pada kekasihnya?

"Apa kau bosan mendengar aku bercerita?", Tanya Boruto polos.

"Aku tak pernah keberatan jika harus mendengar ceritamu", kata Hikari kemudian. "Asal jangan tentang Sarada".

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?", desak Boruto sedikit tak terima. "Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Sekarang kenapa cerita tentang dia saja aku tidak boleh juga? Jujur saja Hikari senpai, aku sangat merindukannya. Sejak aku bersamamu, aku jadi tak pernah punya waktu bersamanya. Apalagi aku harus membagi waktu denganmu dan dengan jadwal latihanku. Ini semua sangat menyiksaku, tebassa".

Muka Hikari memerah menahan amarah. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini benar-benar sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri. Tidak taukah dia jika gadis bersurai coklat dihadapannya ini sedang menahan letupan berapi didadanya?

"Cukup, Boruto", teriak Hikari. "Sarada, Sarada dan Sarada. Kau selalu saja membuatku sakit hati dengan hanya menyebut namanya. Sekarang apalagi? Rindu katamu? Pada Sarada? Gadis yang membuatmu patah hati berulang kali? Apa kurangku, Boruto? Apa menurutmu Sarada lebih cantik dariku? Apa Sarada yang nerd punya lebih banyak kelebihan dibanding aku? Kau itu luar biasa! Kau itu hebat. Dan orang hebat sepertimu itu membutuhkanku yang bisa menyeimbangimu. Bukan dengan dia yang selalu mengacuhkanmu. Yang selalu membuatmu mengemis perhatiannya. Dan sialnya aku melakukan hal yang sama hanya untuk mendapat pengakuanmu. Itu menyakitkan, Boruto. Sangat menyakitkan. Kau sendiri tau rasanya. Tapi mengapa kau masih saja tega melakukan hal sama yang ia lakukan padamu? Tak sadarkah kau bahwa… bahwa.. aku.. sangat.. menyayangimu.. hiks…hiks…".

Hikari kehilangan kendali dirinya. Gadis cantik itu tengah menangis dan meraung dihadapan Boruto yang kini mendadak kaku. Lidahnya kelu tanpa mampu memberikan secuilpun penghiburan. Dia bingung hendak berbuat apa. Hal yang seperti ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Entah mengapa hatinya mendadak perih mengingat kata-kata Hikari. Yah, Sarada memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi dia tetap saja berharap Sarada bisa memberikan hatinya. Bahkan saat ini pun yang ada dibenaknya hanya Sarada. Oh, betapa brengseknya kau Boruto. Setelah membuat seorang gadis menangis kau malah memikirkan gadis lain.

Perang batinpun Boruto alami. Disisi lain ia masih menyayangi Sarada, bahkan sikap cueknya membuat ia semakin hari semakin menyayanginya. Karena sikap cuek Sarada berlaku pada semua pria, jadi tu sedikit tidak berpengaruh pada Boruto hingga…

Siang itu lagi-lagi Boruto harus menyempatkan waktu di basecamp klub atletik. Bukan karena ia salah seorang anggota klub atletik, tapi Boruto hendak meminjam alat-alat atletik untuk menunjang latihannya. Sepeti biasa, Boruto menyempatkan menyantap bentonya sebelum melakukan Sprint ringan dilapangan kecil sebelah lapangan basket yang terletak dibelakang sekolahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Boruto sempat menangkap bayangan gadis-gadis yang berkerumun melihatnya berlari. Meskipun Boruto bukan termasuk salah satu siswa yang berprestasi dibidang akademik, namun Boruto cukup popular karena kemampuannya dibidang olahraga. Sebut saja Basket sebagai salah satunya. Sepak bola dan Softballpun ia kuasai. Tak heran banyak siswi seangkatan maupun berbeda angkatan yang mengidolakannya. Tubuhnya cukup bagus. Tidak terlalu kurus tapi berotot. Apalagi jika ia harus menanggalkan seragam olahraganya, tubuh bak model L-men pun terpampang dihadapan para siswi yang seringkali menjerit-jerit kegirangan membuat Boruto merinding disko sebenarnya. Ia bahkan harus rela mendapat omelan dari ibunya karena seragam olahraganya sering dicuri. Ya, dicuri dengan paksa oleh gadis-gadis yang bergerombol menyemangatinya bertanding. Gadis-gadis itu begitu mengerikan. Sangat berbeda dengan Sarada-chan yang ia kagumi. Gadis itu tenang bagai air. Senyumnya yang irit membuatnya ketagihan. Apalagi dengan rona wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Demi apapun Boruto rela menderita mendapat bogem mentah dari gadis itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Tubuh Boruto mematung mendapati segerombolan gadis, ah bukan, mereka adalah kakak kelas Boruto. Hikari senpai yang terkenal itu kini berdiri dihadapannya bersama dengan keempat orang gadis lain yang mungkin adalahnya sahabat gadis itu.

"Boruto, kau ada waktu?", Tanya gadis yang kini hanya berjarak 1 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Uh, ada apa senpai? Sebenarnya aku masih harus latihan", jawab Boruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sebentar saja kok. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?", pinta Hikari yang sontak membuat Boruto melongo. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Gadis cantik ini menyukainya? Apa benar begitu?

"A-apa? A-ano senpai, e-eto se-sebenarnya aku belum berpikir kearah sana", jawab Boruto tergugup. Dia takut gadis dihadapannya ini sakit hati dan itu bisa memppengaruhi prestasi cemerlang kakak kelasnya ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya ato tidak. Jangan berpikir hal lain dulu. Sekarang jawablah, Boruto kun", desak Hikari sedikit memaksa.

"Terimalah Boruto-kun, Hikari adalah gadis yang baik", bujuk salah seorang gadis bersurai abu-abu.

"Iya, Boruto. Terima saja. Kau tak akan menyesal telah mendapatkan Hikari. Kau malah sangat beruntung", timpal yang lain.

"Jika kau menolaknya, kau akan membuat Hikari sangat terluka, Boruto. Apa kau tega mebuat seorang gadis menangis?",

"EHHH", Boruto mendadak ingin melarikan diri. Dia tak suka terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya gadis-gadis itu tak akan pernah berhenti mengoceh jika ia tidak segera menjawab permintaan Hikari.

"Gomensai, senpai", jawab Boruto sambil menunduk. "Aku masih ingin fokus dengan sekolah dan impianku. Kau sendiri tau kan aku tidak sepandai dirimu. Aku harus bekerja keras supaya bisa naik kelas dan lulus sekolah. Sebaiknya kita berteman saja".

Hikari tersentak. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat penolakan dari bocah yang ia kagumi. Tapi bukan Hikari namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan Boruto, janjinya dalam hati.

"Kau menolakku Boruto?", tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan mimic kecewa. Hikari menatap mata Boruto dalam. Ia ingin tunjukkan betapa terluka hatinya mendapat penolakan dari lelaki itu.

"Euh, maafkan aku Senpai. Aku sung..", tiba-tiba Hikari memotong ucapannya.

"Hanya satu bulan", ujar Hikari. "Cobalah menjalaninya bersamaku. Aku berjanji jika dalam satu bulan kau tak bisa mencintaiku, kau boleh memutuskan hubungan kita. Tapi jika dalam satu bulan kau akhirnya bisa menerimaku maka aku akan sangat bahagia sekali Boruto. Ini permintaan terakhirku padamu. Kumohon jadianlah denganku meskipun hanya satu bulan. Aku mohon".

Akhirnya hati Boruto meluluh. Bagaimanapun Boruto tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang menghargai seorang wanita. Tak mungkin ia tega melihat senpainya yang cantik ini memelas meminta dirinya.

"Baiklah senpai, satu bulan ini aku akan mencoba menjalani bersamamu", jawab Boruto membuat binar ceria diwajah Hikari terbit.

"Terimakasih, Boruto. Aku akan berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Kau tak akan menyesal telah menerimaku".

.

.

.

Tak akan menyesal

Tak menyesal

Tapi

Kenapa yang ia rasakan kini lebih dari menyesal

"Apa yang bisa memuatmu berhenti menangis, senpai?", Boruto akhirnya membuka suara. Ia benar-benar seperti pria brengsek jika membiarkan seorang gadis menangis terlalu lama.

"Kenalkan aku pada semua temanmu. Khususnya pada gadis itu. Aku ingin membuatnya tau jika sekarang kau sudah memiliki aku. Kau mencintainya bukan? Kurasa ini akan bagus. Kau bisa tau apa dia juga mencintaimu juga atau tidak. Jika dia juga mencintaimu, maka aku akan menyerah dank au bisa bersamanya. Tapi jika dia tidak bergeming dengan hubungan kita, kau harus melupakannya Boruto. Harus! Kau harus melihatku. Aku yang ada disampingmu saat ini".

Dan terjadilah kejadian dikantin yang membuatnya menyesali permintaan Hikari saat itu.

.

.

Rasa sakit ketika kau disakiti seseorang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan melihat dan merasakan perasaan sakit hati dari seseorang yang kau cintai dan kau tau dia kini sedang terluka. Dan Borutolah biang keroknya. Ia yang menyebabkan pandangan Sarada meredup. Pipinya memerah seolah menahan tangis. Boruto memiliki waktu 16 tahun untuk terbiasa melihat dan mengerti berbagai ekspresi gadis itu.

Gadis yang disayanginya itu terluka. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bisa menyembuhkannya. Boruto mengabaikannya, sesuai permintaan Hikari. Boruto menghindarinya, seperti permintaan Hikari. Boruto menyakitinya, sesuai permintaan Hikari. Ah , cukup Boruto. Kau hanya mencari kambing hitam. Kau bisa saja melakukan sesuatu. Kau bisa saja memutuskan Hikari dan kembali mengejar Sarada. Keinginan egoismulah yang membuat Sarada terluka. Kau, dalam hati kecilmu, menginginkan Sarada cemburu. Dan setelah Sarada cemburu, apa kini kau puas? Atau justru kau sendiri yang merasa terluka?

Boruto menghela napas. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Ia tak bisa fokus memikirkan apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sarada. Ia harus segera bertindak. Ia tak ingin membuat Sarada semakin membencinya.

Boruto meraih ponsel hitamnya. Diketiknya pesan singkat untuk Hikari. Pesan singkat untuk mengakhiri permainan mereka.

To : Hikari-senpai

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, senpai. Aku mencintai Sarada. Dan kini aku telah menyakitinya. Terluka pun aku rela, menderitapun aku rela asal bersamanya. Maafkan aku.

Lima menit berlalu dan akhirnya balasan dari Hikari membuat Boruto tersenyum lega.

From : Hikari-senpai

Aku tau pada akhirnya akan begini tapi aku tetap mencoba. Maafkan aku karena menyeretmu dengan keegoisanku. Terimakasih atas waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama. Boruto, jangan lupa, aku mendukungmu dan tetap menyukaimu.

Perasaan yang menghimpit dada Boruto beberapa menit yang lalu kini mendadak sirna. Perasaannya ringan. Seringan langkah kakinya menuju gedung Kick Boxing tempat ayah Sarada mengajar.

.

.

Boruto melihat ransel biru berada si sebelah bangkunya, bangku yang biasanya ditempati Sarada. Ia seperti mengenal ransel yang kini dihadapannya. Tapi milik siapa? Kemana Sarada? Apa ia pindah tempat duduk? Boruto bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf.

"Kau mencari Sarada, Boruto?", Tanya Inojin sambil menatap manik sahabat kuningnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yah, sepertinya ini bukan tasnya", ujar Boruto sambil lalu.

"Memang, itu tasku", sahut Shikadai dari arah pintu masuk. Sepertinya bocah itu baru saja terlelap lagi ditaman. Padahal ini kan masih pagi, Shikadai! Ya ampuunn.

"Hei kalau kau duduk disini Sarada duduk dimana, Bodoh?", hardik Boruto.

"Tumben mencemaskannya, Boruto? Bukannya beberapa minggu ini kau mengacuhkannya? Kau takut tidak mendapat contekkan? Shikadai kan lebih pintar daripada Sarada", sindir Inojin tajam.

Boruto terdiam. Hatinya memanas mendengar penuturan temannya. Ia tak berniat menjawab sampai apa yang disampaikan Chouchou membuatnya kecewa.

"Sarada kan ikut pertukaran pelajar selama 3 bulan di Amegakure", sambung Chouchou. "Jika kau mengaku temannya, harusnya kau tau itu kan?".

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Semakin banyak review saya akan semakin bersemangat melanjutkan story ini. Beri dukungan ya minna...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Minna,,, apa kabar semuanya? Siap liburan panjang? Yupz, dihari libur ini author akan janji lebih sering update lagi.**

 **Btw, titik klimaksnya masih lama. Jadi yang penasaran harap sabar yaa….**

 **Idenya mengalir sih. Review and Kritik author butuhin banget untuk membantu story ini agar lebih nyaman untuk dinikmati. Terimakasih buat semua yang uda komentar. Buat followers dan buat silent reader (yang bakal tau rasanya betapa pentingnya sebuah review ketika menjadi seorang author) Thanks yaa…**

 **Spc to reviewers :**

 **Rizkartika 1053 : terimakasih. Ini dilanjut kok.**

 **Lady Hanabi : Yup Sasuke dan Naruto "mantan" pemain Kick Boxing professional disini** **J**

 **Guest Kagawa : Iya, ngerefresh cerita ninja jadi dunia biasa dulu yaa,,, heheh**

 **Hiwawarii nara : Waduh akamaru uda tua non,, hahah**

 **Askasufa : mitsuchou? Nooo,,, ciaaann Mitsunya hahaha**

 **Rhein98 : Chap ini semoga kalian gak kecewa ya**

 **Hinamori Hikari : Loh ini Hikarinya Boruto bukan? Hhahaha,,, emm,, gimana yaaa?**

 **Yowes, segitu dulu cincongnya. Kita liat yuk Boruto sama Sarada lagi ngapain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What Happen?**

.

.

Hembusan angin mengibarkan rambut panjang berkuncir milik seorang gadis bermata shapire. Rok pendek selututnya ikut berkibar mengiringi langkah kaki gadis itu pulang menuju kediamannya. Suara kikik nyaring gadis itu bersama kedua sahabatnya mengalun nyaring bersama dengan canda mereka. Gadis bernama Himawari itu tertawa riang menanggapi candaan kedua sahabatnya. Langkahnya melambat dan terhenti di depan halte bus yang berjarak 200 meter dari sekolahnya.

Senyumnya melebar mendapati sang kekasih yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya dengan reflek segera memisahkan diri dan berjan menuju ke arah Mitsuki.

"Senpai", sapanya. "Sudah lama menunggu?".

"Hem, senpai? Bukan Mitsuki-kun seperi biasanya?", tegur Mitsuki sambil tersenyum jahil. "Apa kau sedang menutupi status kita dari seseorang yang ada disini, Hime?".

"Hihihi", kikik Himawari menanggapi candaan kekasihnya. "Aku memang sedang menyembunyikanmu kan? Tapi sayangnya bukan pada anak-anak disini. Tapi pada Tousan dan Niichanku".

Tubuh Mitsuki menegang. Ia lupa tentang masalah itu. Boruto merupakan masalah serius yang harus ia hadapi dalam masalah percintaan mereka. Tapia pa benar masalah seriusnya adalah Boruto? Tiba-tiba Mitsuki teringat sesuatu.

"Hima-chan", panggilnya. Himawari mendongak sambil memberi isyarat bertanya.

"Apa hari ini kau harus pulang cepat? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu", ujar Mitsuki.

"Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan dalam bus saja?", Tanya Himawari sambil menunjuk bus yang kini berhenti tepat di halte dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Kurasa tidak bisa", jawab Mitsuki sedikit merenung.

"Baiklah, kita bicara dimana?", Tanya Himawari yang kini sedang menatap bus yang sudah menjauh dari mereka.

"Ikut aku".

.

Mitsuki menarik tangan Himawari dan membimbingnya menuju gedung tua yang sedang terbengkalai. Gedung itu kira-kira berjarak 250 meter dari sekolah Himawari. Tak begitu jauh dari halte bus dimana Mitsuki biasa menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Himawari.

Setelah sampai depan gedung , mereka segera duduk diterasnya. Mimik muka Mitsukiyang kini tengah serius membuat Himawari sedikit memicingkan mata. Ada apa dengan lelaki dihadapannya ini?

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali", gerutu Himawari.

Mitsuki menatap gadis itu lekat. Beberapa menit tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut bocah itu. Kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang Mitsuki mulai berbicara.

"Kau tau Himawari," kata Mitsuki memulai pembicaraan. "Kau sangat terkenal sebagai adik Boruto. Bahkan diantara teman-temanku".

"Lalu?", Tanya Himawari sedikit bingung menebak arah pembicaraan Mitsuki.

"Kau tau kan betapa sulitnya aku berbaur dengan mereka?", lanjut Mitsuki. "Aku berusaha keras agar mereka bisa menerimaku sebagai teman. Tapi tadi beberapa hari yang lalu…".

Mitsuki sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Himawari gemas.

"Ya, lalu beberapa hari yang lalu ada apa, Mitsuki-kun? Jangan buat aku penasaran dong",desak Himawari.

"Baiklah", desah Mitsuki.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Inojin bercerita tentang kakakmu. Dan ia berkata mendapat berita itu darimu".

"Jadi ceritanya cowokku ini sedang cemburu ya?", goda Himawari.

Mitsuki menatap Himawari clueless.

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenakmu, Hime", keluh Mitsuki.

"Aku… bingung!", ujar Himawari sambil memanyunkan bibir. "Kau terlalu bertele-tele Mitsuki-kun".

"Huh kau ini, makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan menyela terus seperti kakakmu", gerutu Mitsuki sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"ya, ya, baiklah. Lanjutkan curhatanmu, saying", goda gadis itu.

"Intinya bukan cerita tentang kakakmu", tegasnya. "Tapi intinya tentang pernyataan Inojin dan Shikadai yang tengah bersaing memperebutkanmu, Hime".

Himawari tersenyum kikuk. Ia mengakui bahwa Inojin dan Shikadai memang mendekatinya. Tapi dia kan sudah menolak mereka. Bahkan Himawari..

"Hime, kau melamun?", tegur Mitsuki membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ah, ya. Maaf", jawab Himawari sambil lalu.

"Apa kau ingin kita membahasanya? Atau tidak?", Tanya Mitsuki.

Himawari masih bergeming. Gadis itu seperti sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa Himawari sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Mitsuki tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya. Benaknya kini sedang sibuk mengawasi tingkah Himawari yang kini seaneh kakaknya.

"Baiklah kita pulang", putus Mitsuki sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Himawari.

Himawari terkejut dengan sikap Mitsuki yang diluar biasanya. Biasanya cowok itu cukup tenang. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia sedikit, err… berbeda? Jika ia tidak sedang cemburu lalu apa? Kenapa? Dan cowok itu kini sedang berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

"Kau ngambek ya?", teriak Himawari sambil mengejar kekasihnya.

"Tidak", jawab Mitsuki singkat sambil terus melangkah.

"Kita belum selesai bicara kan?", desak Himawari kemudian. "Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya, Mitsuki-kun. Kau kan belum membahas intinya".

"Hm, aku rasa cukup. Kita bicarakan lain waktu", tegas Mitsuki membuat gadis disampingnya terperangah. "Sudah sore. Kakak dan orang tuamu pasti akan mencemaskanmu. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu hari ini. Kau bisa naik bus sendiri kan? Aku ada sedikit keperluan".

Mitsuki merasa tak perlu menunggu jawaban sang gadis. Hatinya saat ini sedang kalut. Dan rupanya berbicara dengan Himawari bukan pilihan yang tepat. Nyatanya gadis itu bukannya membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya malah menambah beban baru dalam pikirannya. Ah, sepertinya hari ini Mitsuki harus menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sendirian. Merenung. Bahkan mungkin…. Menangis.

.

.

.

Himawari termenung sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap Mitsuki. Hey, Mitsuki Bodoh, kau kan tak tau betapa gadis bersurai indigo itu menyayanginya? Sudahlah, Himawari tak ingin berlarut-larut. Ia pasti akan berbicara lagi dengan Mitsuki. Secepatnya. Ia harus menghentikan si bodoh itu bernegatif thinking lagi, seperti biasanya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, depresi sendiri, menangis sendiri. Ah, bukankah sikap cengeng Mitsuki itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

Ditempat lain dimana Boruto hendak bertanding.

"Iya, Kaasan", jawab Boruto menanggapi saran dari Ibunya ditelepon. "Kaasan jangan khawatir. Aku kan sudah berlatih keras! Ya ini bukan hanya memenuhi tantangan Tousan saja. Aku memang ingin menjadi juara, tebbassa!"

"Kau jangan cuma fokus pada kemungkinan untuk menyerang, lihat juga gerakan lawan. Dibanding serangan yang dilancarkan, serangan yang diterima akan jauh lebih kuat", sahut Tousannya mengambil alih ponsel milik kaasannya.

"Aku mengerti, tebbassa!", seru Boruto. "Paman Sasuke sudah mengajariku dengan baik. Bukan sepertimu yang kini sebuk mengurusi urusan kantor saja. Untuk apa sekarang kau peduli pada yang kulakukan?".

"Aku mengawasimu anak muda", tegur ayah bocah itu sambil berteriak. Boruto sedikit menjauhkan raungan ponselnya dari gendang telinganya yang berharga.

"Aku megawasimu karena kau anakku", tambah Naruto. "Jangan piker apa yang tak kau lihat tidak kulakukan. Berpikirlah bahwa banyak hal kulakukan untuk mendukungmu meskipun aku sendiri tak bisa setiap saat bersamamu". Ujar Naruto mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Tousan Bodoh", gumam Boruto sambil memegangi ponsel yang kini sambungannya sudah terputus.

Dadanya merasa menghangat mengetahui bahwa ayahnya masih memedulikannya. Sepertinya paman Sasuke yang cerewet itu sudah bercerita banyak hal tentangnya dan tentang perkembangan latihannya.

Menang T.K.O dan hanya itu yang bisa Boruto janjikan saat ini. Saat api dalam dirinya berkobar penuh semangat.

.

"Kau siap Boruto?", Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengawasi tingah laku putra sahabatnya sekaligus murid kesayangannya itu.

Boruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Dirinya tak hanya siap. Tapi dia sudah yakin bisa memenangkan pertandingan hanya dengan interaksi kecil dengan Tousannya tadi.

"Tentu saja aku siap menang, tebbassa", ujar Boruto semangat.

.

.

.

"Kau rindu rumah ya?", Tanya laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap itu menatap Sarada.

"Hm? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa", ujar Sarada terkejut mendengar pertanyaan bocah yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Dari kemarin kau diam terus. Kupikir kau tidak betah disini", jawab Shinki sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang asing", tutur Sarada dingin.

Shinki meneguk ludah. Cewek disampingnya ini bener-bener jutek. Dari awal masuk hingga sekarang, terhitung sudahhampir tiga hari, tapi gadis ini seolah-olah enggan berinteraksi dengan siapapun.

"hei~, hei~, kami ini adalah teman. Teman-teman barumu, hey~", timpal cowok bersurai kuning yang kini ikut menanggapi percakapan mereka dengan suara yang dibuat seolah-olah sedang menyanyikan lagu rap.

"Hn", hanya suara itu yang terdengar dari mulut Sarada.

Benar – benar jutek, batin Shinki.

Bener-bener es, batin Yurui. Untung batinnya tidak memaki dengan rap juga. Haha .

.

.

.

next chap update ASAP

Review ya guys, supaya saya semakin cepat updatenya. heheh :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, uda mendukung dari awal karir Author**

 **Buat yang udah review, saya bales dulu satu-satu ya**

himawaarii nara Wuaaaahh,, maknya DJ? wkakakakakak Boleh-boleh

Rhein98 Sudah dilanjut, nakama :D

Fruitpip Agaricdancer Sepertinya sih gitu #kedipkedip

Gemas samasasukedanizuna Iyaaa,, thapi nama Charanya sudah saya ganti jadi Shinki dan yurui. Sesuai animenya :D

Sara-Chan Hai Sara-chan. Mika-chan boleh juga tuh #kedipkedip. Requestnya saya tampung ya..

FYI sepertinya minggu ini saya gak akan update lagi. Sibuk ngurusin prewed #GAKADAYANGTANYA Tapi author minta dukungan doa dan support semoga semuanya lancar sehingga bisa cepet update lagi.

Psstt... Klo uda jadi IRT pasti lebih banyak waktu update deh. Huahahaha... #Ngakak geje. Abis sekarang sibuk kerja juga, update n nulisnya dari malem ampe pagi. Hiks...

So, thanks for you guys,, For Support, Reviews, Follow and Favorit Story and Author.

Kecupan basah pake iler buat kalian.. MUAAAAAHHHH

* * *

 **Teman**

* * *

Beberapa Minggu ini Sarada mengalami Insomnia. Ia memang tidak terbiasa jauh dari kamarnya yang bernuasa hitam dan merah. Kini, saat harus menginap di Asrama Amegakure ia merasa sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan diri. Rindu rumah? Ya, Sarada sangat merindukan Mama dan Papanya. Bahkan hari inipun ia telah menelepon kedua orang tuanya sesering yang ia bisa saat mendapat kesempatan.

Seperti tadi sore.

"Ya, aku sudah makan Ma", jawab Sarada menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, apa disana menyenangkan? Apa kau mendapat gangguan?", Tanya Sakura lagi. "Kau merasa kesulitan Sarada?".

"Tidak Ma",sahut Sarada. "Aku baik-baik saja".

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman barumu?"

"Baik. Aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka. Tapi ada dua orang yang hari ini mengajakku bicara".

"Laki-laki?", tebak Sakura sambil terkikik. Sifat jahilnya mulai muncul lagi.

"Begitulah. Mereka aneh", timpal Sarada sambil lalu.

"Hoo, seaneh apa, Sara-chan?", diujung sana kini Sakura sedang menyeringai jahil. Ia kepo dengan keadaan putrinya yang kini sedang berada di Ame.

"Entah guru sini yang bego atau apa, tapi mereka memperbolehkan seorang siswanya memakai hiasan dipipi. Seperti tattoo, Ma. Hm, face painting kalo tidak salah namanya. Anaknya aneh. Suka memperhatikanku. Namanya Sabaku no Shinki", tutur Sarada panjang lebar.

"Sabaku kau bilang? Face painting? Oh jangan-jangan…", Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa Ma?", Tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Ah, bisa kau tanyakan padanya Sarada apa dia mengenal Shikadai? Kau Tanya apa dia dari Suna?", Tanya ibunya bersemangat. "Apa dia tampan? ".

"Eh, Shikadai? Kok jadi bawa-bawa Shikadai Ma?",Tanya Sarada heran.

"Sudah tanyakan saja padanya. Dia tampan tidak?", desak Sakura.

"Ah, Mama ini. Menurutku dia biasa saja",jawab Sarada tidak bersemangat.

"oh", desah Sakura kecewa. "Lebih tampan mana dibandingkan dengan Boruto?"

DEG

Dada Sarada terasa sesak saat Mamanya menyebut nama Boruto. Pasalnya gadis itu sudah bersyukur beberapa minggu ini tidak melihat wajah mantan sahabat kuningnya itu. Kini saat perasaannya mulai teralihkan oleh kegiatan belajarnya, Sakura malah mengingatkannya pada cowok bodoh itu.

"Mereka sama saja. Cowok itu semua sama saja. Bodoh dan menyebalkan", gumam Sarada dingin.

Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban putrinya. Ia tak menyangka putrinya akan begitu gusar ketika membahas sesuatu tentang Boruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Mama tidak akan ikut campur", desah sakura menyerah.

"Hn, Ma. Aku harus belajar lagi sekarang. Salamku pada Papa, Ma. Nanti kusempatkan telpon papa", ucap Sarada mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

* * *

Terimakasih pada Sakura yang saat ini membuat Sarada semakin tidak nyaman dengan keadaanya di Ame. Begitu Sakura menyinggung tentang Boruto, gadis itu langsung memikirkan mantan sahabat kuning yang kini telah mengabaikannya. Baiklah, apa urusannya dengan Sarada? Diabaikan? Bukannya itu bagus? Ah, lagi-lagi pemikiran munafik itu muncul. Kenapa Sarada tidak jujur saja kalo saat ini ia sedang rindu berat dengan Boruto?

Cowok itu sama saja. Sudah tau Sarada jauh, ternya dia malah tidak peduli. Pikir Sarada sedih. Hei Sarada, sampai kapan kau galau begini?

.

Dilain tempat Boruto juga sedang memikirkan Sarada. Dua minggu berlalu sejak kepindahan Sarada. Boruto merasa menyesal. Menyesal? Yak, tentu saja kau harus menyesal Boruto.

Boruto menimang ponselnya sekali lagi. Dari beberapa minggu yang lalu tangannya sudah gatal hendak menghubungi Sarada. Tapi dia takut. Takut Sarada tidak mau mengangkat panggilannya. Hei, Boruto, sejak kapan kau pengecut begini? Bukankah dari dulu kau selalu mengganggu Sarada tanpa merasa bersalah? Kenapa sekarang jadi ragu? Pikiran Boruto mulai kacau. Entah apa yang membuat ia semakin galau dan ragu hanya untuk mencari tau kabar tentang Sarada.

Mungkin, ia harus membiarkan Sarada sendiri dulu. Mungkin ia tak harus mengganggu Sarada dan mengacaukan studi Sarada di Ame. Pikir Boruto memantapkan diri. Dia berjanji segera meminta maaf begitu Sarada kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

"Pagi, Sara-chan", sapa Shinki sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sarada hanya menengok sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya.

"Hey, kau cewek tak sopan hey~", tegur Yurui sambil ngerap disamping Shinki yang diacuhkan oleh Sarada.

"Huh kau ini pagi-pagi berisik Yurui", balas Shinki ikut ngeloyor pergi mengekori Sarada.

"Hei Sarada", panggil Shinki sambil mengejar Sarada.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sarada tajam.

"Hei, kami kan Cuma mau berteman denganmu saja. Apa tidak boleh?", desak Shinki.

"Berisik", jawab Sarada sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan duo heboh yang sempat menghadang langkahnya.

"Tsundere sekali dia", batin Shinki.

* * *

"Baiklah, pagi ini Sensei akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok kecil", kata seorang pria berkacamata yang biasa dipanggil Otto-sensei.

Pria itu segera membagi siswanya dalam kelompok kecil. Entah apa yang telah Kimi-sama (baca:Author) rencanakan, tapi Sarada benar-benar masuk dalam kelompok Shinki dan Yurui. Poor her!

"Oke, baiklah, siahkan kalian bergabung dengan kelompok kalian", tegas Otto-sensei. "Kelompok satu sampai kelompok lima silakan melakukan penelitian tentang tumbuhan, kelompok enam sampai kelompok terakhir silahkan melakukan penelitian tentang binatang. Kalian semua silahkan berdiskusi untuk menentukan tanaman dan hewan apa saja yang akan kalian teliti. Sebaiknya setiap kelompok meneliti binatang dan tumbuhan yang berbeda. Itu sebabnya Sensei meminta kalian untuk saling berdiskusi. Ingat, ini bukan persaingan. Tidak ada yang kalah dan menang. Karena semua hasil penelitian kalian akan dipresentasikan minggu depan. Baiklah, silahkan dimulai diskusi kalian".

Kelas itupun riuh seiring bberakhirnya kalimat sensei mereka. Yurui dan Shinki segera mendekat ke arah Sarada dengan semangat.

"Tak kusangka kita sekelompok", seru Yurui.

"Ini hebat yey, ini luar biasa hei", dendang (?) Yurui.

"Sial", umpat Sarada.

"Kau tak senang dengan kami ya?", Tanya Shinki mendominasi obrolan dengan Sarada mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari Yurui.

"Hn", jawab Sarada pendek sambil mengambil buku biologinya.

"Kami jinak tau", timpal Yurui sambil menggerutu.

"Kami hanya mencoba..",

"Berteman. Aku tau", potong Sarada cepat.

Akhirnya keributan kecil mereka berganti dengan pembahasan tentang pelajaran Biologi yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Sarada tak pernah menyangka bahwa dibalik sikap konyol Yurui yang suka kesambet (?) alias menyanyi dengan aneh itu ternyata cowok itu sangat jenius dibidang sains. Berbeda dengan Shinki yang anehnya juga jenius dibidang art. Contoh nyatanya adalah wajahnya.

"Oh ini, aku memang sengaja melukisnya. Keren kan?", seru Shinki menanggapi pertanyaan Sarada.

"Kau itu aneh tau", sindir Yurui.

"Hn, kau terlihat bodoh", timpal Sarada yang sontak membuat kedua lelaki didepannya ternganga. Bukan hal baru mendengar lidah tajam Sarada. Tapi…

Ah mereka mengerti sekarang. Semakin Sarada berani melontarkan kalimat tajamnya, berarti ia telah menganggap lawan bicaranya teman dekat. Hoho, pertahankan pikiran kalian tentang hal itu Yurui, Shinki!

* * *

"Eh, Shikadai?", Tanya Shinki heran karena tiba-tiba Sarada menanyakan sepupunya. "Dia sepupuku dari Konoha. Ups..".

Shiki baru menyadarinya. Konoha ya…. Bukannya Sarada dari Konoha juga.

"Eh! Apa kau kekasih Shikadai?",teriak Shinki membuat gempar kelompok lainnya.

BLETAK!

"Ittaiiii", ringisnya sambil mengelus kepala yang terkena bogem mentah Sarada.

"Mulutmu itu berisik tau", sindir Sarada.

"Shikadai itu temanku dari kecil", sambung Sarada lagi. "Tak kusangka dia memiliki sepupu yang sama jeniusnya. Ah, semoga sifat malas kalian tidak sama".

"Enak saja", elak Shinki. "Aku tidak semalas Shikadai, tau".

Ya, dari awal Sarada tau. Shinki tidak semalas Shikadai. Mulutnya terlanjur mirip Boruto.

Ah, laki-laki bersurai kuning itu lagi. Kenapa jadi mampir diotaknya sih?

* * *

tbc

Yuhuuu,, minna,,, sorry ya agak telat update. Story ini rencananya hanya akan bertahan hingga chap 4. Tapi diperjalanan, ehh,, ternyata sepertinya harus lebih. Tetap ditunggu dukungannya ya... Review please :)

Oiya, Btw ada sedikit ralat pada penggunaan nama Chara Kankuzhou dan Don Bee. Awalnya masih OOC. Sekarang saya pakai nama asli mereka. Shinki dan Yurui.


	5. Chapter 5

Haii minna,,,,  
Beberapa hari ga update ternyata bikin kangen juga. Hehehe...  
Meskipun prepare buat weddingnya belom selesai semua, karena uda kangen makanya update lagi. Dan yahh thanks buat semua yang uda doain. :D

Kita balas review satu-satu yuks..

.  
Uzumaki Yuki15 : hehe... Iya Himawari kan imuut  
Rhein98 : Wahh,, pasti itu.. Hehe  
Rizkartika1053 :makasiiihh,,,  
Koshiro Seijuro : hihih... Borutonya ngerasa bersalah sih  
Hinamori Hikari : Hihih makasih ya,, aduhh klo diundang author jadi ga bisa.. Ah lupakan dah..  
Himawaarii nara : hihhi,, boruto nyusul gak yaaa  
Cutty Cat : Walahh,, jd ini mah dunia tak selebar daun kelor donk.. Haha  
Siapa saja dah : wokeeyy,, ini dah di lanjut loohh

.  
WARNING  
Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, kocak kata (?), Harap maklum yaa

Shinki mengaduk tehnya dengan malas, matanya menerawang sambil sesekali lidahnya ikut berdecak menanggapi pikiran-pikirannya yang membuatnya sebal.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya wanita paru baya disamping Shinki yang saat ini sedang bersandar di island.  
"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Kaasan", jawab Shinki sambil menengek ke arah Kaasannya. "Aku hanya heran saja".  
"Heran?", tanya wanita itu penasaran.  
"Ya, heran", jelas Shinki. "Ada murid pindahan baru di sekolahku. Tapi, aku tidak tau kenapa dia sangat membenci kami. Aku dan Yurui. Selebihnya dia biasa-biasa saja pada teman yang lain".  
"Apa kau mengganggunya?", selidik Kaasannya lagi.  
"Em, kurasa tidak. Kami hanya menyapanya. Apa itu termasuk mengganggu?".  
"Kaasan rasa tidak. Apa yang membuatnya begitu tidak menyukai kalian?".  
"Entahlah, semakin kami dekati ia semakin gusar"  
"Apa kau menyukainya?",  
Ehhh...  
Wajah Shinki merona malu. Bukan. Bukan karena ia menyukai Sarada. Tapi ia jadi teringat sesuatu.  
"Tentu saja tidak. Kaasan tau kan itu tidak benar", elak Shinki sambil menyeruput teh yang sejak tadi ia abaikan.  
"Kau masih menyukai gadis 'itu' ya?" Goda Kaasannya yang membuat wajah Shinki kini memerah seperti pantat babon.  
"Ka-Kaasan, sudahlah", sahut Shinki sambil ngacir menuju rumah Yurui.

.  
"Kaasanmu menggodamu lagi?", cibir Yurui sambil menggerakkan tangannya menekan stik game kesayangannya.  
"Begitulah. Makanya aku kesini", sahut Shinki ikut memainkan Stik game PS mencoba mengalahkan Yurui.  
"Memangnya kali ini tentang apa lagi? Bukan karena kekonyolanmu masuk kedalam bak mandi lagi kan?", tanya Yurui sambil terkekeh.  
"Sialan kau ini!", umpat Shinki. "Aku bercerita padamu bukan untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan, Baka! Aku tadi bercerita tentang Sarada. Tau-tau Kaasan membahas tentang gadis yang dulu kuceritakan padamu itu".  
Yurui menggaruk tengkuknya sambil meringis.  
"Gadis? Gadis yang mana ya?", tanyanya bingung.  
"Kau ini! Apa sih yang kau ingat dari semua yang kuceritakan padamu? Kalau seperti ini, sia-sia saja aku bercerita padamu, Baka!", umpat Shinki geram.  
Yurui yang kena semprot hanya memamerkan cengiran tolol.  
Oh, Poor Shinki.  
"Kenapa tidak cerita lagi saja? Apa susahnya sih?", sambung Yurui.  
"Lebih baik tidak saja deh. Tau tidak, kau dan Kaasan hari ini benar-benar membuat hariku buruk. Sialnya aku tak tau harus kemana lagi", gerutu Shinki yang kini beranjak pergi.  
"Eh mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bermain kan!?", teriak Yurui sambil berlari mengekori Shinki.

Shikadai menguap lebar. Rambut yang biasanya ia kuncir seperti nanas kini tergerai berantakan. Suara ribut dan harum masakan menandakan ayah dan ibundanya lagi-lagi sedang bermesraan didapur. Bermesraan ala keluarga Nara itu artinya...  
"Kau kenapa memasukkan telur keadonan itu", terdengar suara teriakan ibundanya, Temari.  
"Sudahlah sayang, kau balik saja ikannya. Itu sudah hampir matang", elak sang ayah.  
"Kau ini merusak masakanku, Baka! Jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku tau kapan waktunya ikan ini benar-benar matang", sahutan Temari benar-benar melengking. Suara nyaring itu terdengar hingga kamar Shikadai yang berada di depan, dekat ruang tamu.  
"Ck, kau ini. Lihatlah aku sudah mengatur apinya dengan suhu lebih tinggi. Ikanmu sudah nyaris hangus, sayang".  
BLETAK  
"Itaaaiii",  
"Beraninya kau Nanas", teriakan itu pun teredam beberapa menit kemudian. Entah apa yang terjadi di dapur keluarga Nara saat ini, Shikadai tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan. Biasanya ayahnya cukup ceroboh untuk.. Ah lupakan..

Drrt.. Drrt..

Suara getaran mengusik Shikadai dari pikiran kotornya dipagi hari. Dari Shinki. Ada apa Shinki meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?

"Hei, Shika", sapa Shiki dari ujung sana.  
"Ck, kau ini mengganggu tidurku saja tau", gumam Shikadai menjawab sapaan Shinki.  
"Wah, kau ini tetap saja pemalas", ejek Shinki. "Ini sudah siang tau. Mentang-mentang libur kau benar-benar memanfaatkan waktumu untuk tidur ya?".  
"Ck, merepotkan", Shikadai menggerutu sambil menendang selimutnya hingga terjatuh. "Bukan gayamu meneleponku pagi-pagi. Ada apa? Apa kau mau main kesini lagi?".  
"Er.. Sebenarnya begitu sih. Karena murid kelas 12 sedang ujian, senin besok hingga hari kamis aku libur. Apa disana kau juga libur?" Tanya Shinki.  
"Begitulah. Apa kau perlu kujemput lagi di stasiun? Kapan kau kesini?".  
"Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau kesana. Bersama Yurui. Kawanku. Siang ini sekitar jam 1 kami sampai. Kau tak usah menjemputku. Kami naik taksi atau bus saja ke rumahmu".  
"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada Bunda. Dia pasti akan senang".  
"Terimakasih Shikadai. Kebetulan aku ingin membahas banyak hal denganmu. Kuyakin kau akan tertarik mendengarnya", ujar Shinki antusias.  
"Aku tak yakin", gumam Shikadai malas.  
"Baiklah, nanti kita bertaruh. Kami berangkat dulu. Jaa, ne".  
"Ne, hati-hati di jalan".  
"Oke".

Shikadai melirik jam diatas nakasnya. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu Shinki dan Yurui. Bundanyapun begitu bersemangat memasak banyak sekali masakan untuk menyambut sepupunya itu.  
"Shika, bantu Bunda merapikan meja tamu", teriak Temari memekakkan telinga Shikadai.  
"Ck, merepotkan", gumam Shikadai sambil bangkit dari duduknya.  
"Bunda, repot sekali menyambut Shinki. Ini kan hanya Shinki dan Yurui", gerutu Shikadai sambil menatap malas Ibundanya.  
"Kau harus belajar menyambut tamu, Shika. Lihat ayahmu, meskipun dia menyebalkan, tapi dia begitu menghargai tamu-tamunya. Sehingga dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini bersama paman Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang luar biasa. Membangun bisnis mereka mulai dari nol. Kau tau kan bahkan ayahmu dan paman Narutomu bukan dari kalangan pembisnis. Mereka kick Boxer. Dan mereka bisa seperti ini karena jalinan relasi-relasi mereka yang kuat. Dan darimana mereka mendapatkan relasi seperti itu? Ya, mereka menjamu relasi mereka dengan baik. Mulailah dari hal kecil dan kau akan terbiasa ketika mendapatkan hal yang besar. Sekarang cepatlah berbenah. Shinki dan Yurui pasti sudah dekat".

Shinki dan Yurui baru saja menaiki bis menuju rumah Shikadai. Dari sejak mereka menaiki kereta tadi, Yurui tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang banyak hal yang membuat Shinki tidak bisa beristirahat barang sejenak.  
"Hei, mulutmu itu seperti pipa air tanpa kran saja", bentak Shinki sebal sambil mendelikkan matanya. "Aku capek, Baka!".  
"Heh. Kau tidak asyik", gerutu Yurui yang kini mulai menutup mata mengawali ritual tidurnya.  
Dasar Yurui. Gumam Shinki sebal.  
Shinki mengedarkan pandangan kedalam bus. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis bermahkota indigo. Gadisnya, batin Shinki. Ya, gadis itu yang selalu membuat Shinki ingin selalu berkunjung ke Konoha.

Gadis itu terlihat murung. Matanya meredup. Tangannya terkulai tidak semangat.

Apa yang membuat gadisnya murung? Pikir Shinki. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dan menarik bel. Seketika bis berhenti dan gadis itu melangkah turun. Shinki segera mengikuti sang gadis. Ia melangkah mengekori Himawari yang kini sedang berjalan kearah mall yang berada di pusat Konoha.

"Himawari", teriak Shinki sambil berlari menjajari Himawari yang kini menatap Shinki terbelalak.  
"Shinki-kun?", tanya Himawari tak percaya.  
"Ya, ini aku. Aku berlibur di Konoha. Kau mau kemana? Boleh kutemani?", ujar Shinki bersemangat.  
"Euh, e-eto.. Sebenarnya aku akan menemui kekasihku", jawab Himawari sambil tertunduk.  
Dyeesshh...  
Rasanya jantung Shinki seperti ditarik paksa dari tempatnya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata selama beberapa menit. Entah mengapa tubuhnya seolah membeku ditempat.  
"Shinki-kun?", panggil Himawari menarik paksa Shinki dari dunia khayalnya.  
"Eh, iya Hima", gugup Shinki sambil mengalihkan pandangan. "Oh begitu. Kau akan menemui kekasihmu ya? Emm.. Baiklah. Aku juga harus pergi. Sepertinya aku lupa meninggalkan temanku yang sedang tertidur di bus".  
"Oh, begitu", desah Himawari sedikit kecewa.  
"Em, Himawari, sepertinya kau sedang tak bersemangat. Apa kau sakit!? Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang?", desak Shinki khawatir.  
"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus menemui Mitsuki-kun. Kami harus membahas sesuatu. Ada hal yang tidak kuketahui yang membuatnya menghindariku selama beberapa minggu ini. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman", jelas Himawari.  
Akhirnya Himawari pamit dan melangkah pergi menuju kearah mall. Shinki masih terdiam ditempat. Otaknya tak mampu berpikir. Tapi dia merasa harus mengikuti Himawari. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit mengikuti Himawari, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya marah. Himawari menangis!

Tbc

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hei minna, update kilat hari ini. Dua chap sekaligus untuk ngobatin kangen.

Oia, author minta maaf buat review2 yang nyangkut diemail n gak ke publish.

Bukannya ga niat balas, tapi kalo guest biasanya emang ga nongol. Jadi klo gak buka email author ga bakal tau. Here we are... chap 5. Semakin mendekati klimaks.

So, gak bosen-bosennya author berterimakasih. Buat reviewers, follower, Favo mania, n silent readers semuanya. I love you when you read my story. Anyway, saatnya balas review.

Ita : Hai Ita, author doain henponnya segera baikkan :) Borusara hampir baikman kok. Heheh.

Sara-chan : Ohh... Sara-chan cowo? Hihi kiraiiinn... Iya ini mau nikah bukan sama Boru kok. Kepinginnya sih sama Gaara. Eh dapetnya malah kek Shikamaru. Hahah... Curcol deh...

Guest : Huwaaatttt? Lemonnn? Aduhhh maaf, author bukan specialis lemonmania. Hikss... Malu sendiri bacanya. Hahah

Himawarii Nara : chouchou n yurui eh? Waahh ide bagus itu.

Rizkartika1053 : makasihh yaa... Hihihi

.

So the last from me it's... Enjoy minna...

.

Sebaaaalll...  
Boruto mengumpat berkali-kali. Hatinya sebal mendengar cerita dari Sakura tentang kedekatan Sarada dengan kedua anak lelaki yang ditemuinya di Ame. Entah kenapa rasanya kaki-kaki Boruto sudah tak sabar hendak berlari menuju Ame. Andai saja bisa seperti itu. Ia tak akan sepayah ini sekarang.  
JEDUAK!  
Suara hantaman dari tinju Sasuke tepat mengenai rahang kiri Boruto.  
AAARGH... Rasanya Boruto ingin teriak saja. Kenapa dia bisa lengah?  
"Berhenti", hardik Sasuke. "Apa kau lebih suka kuhajar daripada berlatih?".  
"Ugh, maaf Paman", ujar Boruto. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta ijin. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi saat ini. Bolehkah?".  
"Hn", jawab Sasuke singkat. "Apa yang Sakura katakan padamu? Tadi kau masih baik-baik saja".  
"E-eto..",Boruto menjawab dengan ragu. Hellooo... Yang dihadapannya ini Gurunya sekaligus calon mertuanya. Halah, lupakan.  
"Paman", ujar Boruto. Sasuke menatap bocah pirang itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Ehm, 2 hari. Boleh? Sekolahku saja libur. Kenapa latihan kita tidak libur barang 2 hari saja? Aku benar-benar harus kesuatu tempat".  
"Benarkah sepenting itu?", selidik Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan semangat Boruto.  
"Ya, paman. Ini penting sekali. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Berlatih lebih keras lagi", janjinya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebar khas klan Uzumaki.  
"Hn, baiklah. Aku tak ingin mendengar kekalahanmu ketika bertanding dengan Metal Lee bulan depan", ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuruni ring.  
"Terimakasih, Paman".

Boruto berlari cepat menuju stasiun. Tadi, setelah berpamitan pada ibu dan ayahnya ia segera berkemas kilat. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Sudah cukup satu bulan ia memendam rasa rindunya pada Sarada. Gadis itu benar-benar menjadi candu yang sudah merusakkan otaknya.

12.30 Stasiun Pusat Amegakure.

"Boruto", panggil Konohamaru dari kejauhan.  
Boruto segera berlari menuju ke arah pamannya.  
"Paman", sapa Boruto sambil memeluk pamannya. "Ah, mana Bibi Hanabi?".  
"Dia sedang di rumah. Kehamilannya membuat dia sering merasa lelah. Maka dari itu aku saja yang menjemputmu", jelas Konohamaru sambil membimbing Boruto menuju mobil yang ia parkirkan di depan Stasiun.

"Ah, iya paman", ujar Boruto. "Aku hendak ke Asrama putri Amegakure School untuk menemui temanku. Apa paman tau letaknya?".  
"Tentu saja. Aku kan salah satu sensei di Amegakure High School", seru Konohamaru dengan semangat. "Hei, bukankah ini hari libur? Kau yakin temanmu itu masih ada di asrama?".  
"Uhm, iya. Dia tidak pulang. Kalau dia pulang, aku tak mungkin jauh-jauh menemuinya", jawab Boruto merona.  
"Hei, dia cewekmu ya?", goda Konohamaru.  
"Eto,, Ah, bukan. Belum lebih tepatnya. Hehe", jawab Boruto sambil nyengir lebar.  
"Cepatlah tembak dia. Nanti kau menyesal jika dia sudah punya kekasih. Kau tau Boruto, anak laki-laki di Ame terkenal keren-keren. Bukan mustahil jika cewek yang kau sukai itu tertarik pada salah satunya", ujar Konohamaru mengompori.  
Ia bisa lihat wajah memerah Boruto yang sedang kesal. Dan itu membuatnya ingin terbahak.  
"Hahaha... Tak perlu tegang begitu", kata Konohamaru mencoba menghibur Boruto. "Kau mengenalnya bukan? Apa dia gadis yang seperti itu?".  
Seketika Boruto kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. Konohamaru benar. Ia mengenal Sarada lebih dari siapapun. Gadis itu tidak begitu saja mudah menyukai orang lain. Apalagi orang asing. Ah, betapa leganya ia.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, Paman", desis Boruto. "Tapi tetap saja aku cemas. Ada dua anak laki-laki yang saat ini sedang mendekatinya."

Konohamaru mulai memasuki mobilnya. Disusul Boruto. Mereka kemudian meninggalkan stasiun sambil sesekali bercanda.

Drrt.. Drrt...

Ponsel Sarada bergetar beberapa mendengus sekali sebelum menyibak selimutnya mencari keberadaan benda mungil yang terabaikan itu.

Boruto.

Deg.

Jantung Sarada berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa Boruto menenleponku? Tidak biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Pikirannya mulai kacau.

Drrt.. Drrt...

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan ragu dia menekan tombol hijau sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Hallo", sapa Boruto dari ujung sana.  
"Hn", jawab Sarada mencoba mengabaikan konser yang sedang berlangsung dalam dadanya.  
"Ehm,, bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Boruto ragu-ragu. Ia tidak yakin Sarada mau menanggapi basa-basinya.  
"Baik. Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?", hardik Sarada dalam satu tarikan napas.  
Huh, benarkan?! Batin Boruto. Sarada itu tsundere sekali. Apalagi padanya.  
"Kau benar-benar membenciku ya?", tanya Boruto.  
"Kau meneleponku hanya untuk bertanya hal seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak penting, Uzumaki-san", sindir Sarada.  
Ehh... Uzumaki-san? Sejak kapan Sarada seformal itu padanya? Apa Sarada benar-benar tidak menyukainya?  
"Uhm, aku salah lagi ya? Ah benar! Seperti biasa aku hanya mengganggumu saja ya? Aaahh.. Siaal! Padahal aku jauh-jauh datang ke Ame untuk menemuimu. Tapi.. AAAAH.. Kutelepon saja kau tidak sudi, apalagi menemuiku", rancau Boruto heboh sendiri.  
Eh? Boruto di Ame? Batin Sarada. Menemuinya? Apa benar begitu? Lalu Hikari?  
"Baiklah, Sarada, maafkan aku mengganggu waktu belajarmu. Jaa, ne", ujar Boruto mengakhiri panggilannya.  
SIAL! Batin Sarada. Dia bahkan tidak menunggu kata-kata dari Sarada. Benar-benar SHANARRO!

Drrrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel Boruto bergetar. Sarada. Ugh,, Diangkat tidak ya? Pikir Boruto. Aku sudah mau meraung-raung ini, pikirnya lebai.

"Em, hallo", jawab Boruto sambil mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.  
"BORUTO, BAKA! KENAPA KAU TUTUP TELEPONNYA HAH?", hardik Sarada dari ujung sana.  
Boruto sedikit menarik ponselnya menjauhi daun telinga. Suara Sarada bisa membuatnya tuli permanen jika seperti ini.  
"Huh. Bukankah kau hanya menganggapku pengganggu?", tegur Boruto.  
"Aku belum selesai bicara, Bodoh", bentak Sarada lagi. "Kau dimana sekarang? Temui aku di kafe depan Sekolahku jam 3".  
"Baiklah", sahut Boruto semangat sambil (lagi-lagi) mengakhiri panggilan.  
Ugh, Boruto, apa kau tau Sarada sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting ponselnya?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Readers...  
Wah beberapa review ternyata sangat menohok sekali ya.. Padahal Author sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Terimakasih untuk kritikan dan saran yang sudah diberikan. Bukan bermaksud diplomatis, tapi fic ini adalah karya keisengan saya, jika ada yang suka saya rasanya bersyukur sekali.

Ita : Story ini memang menggabungkan 2 storyline secara langsung. Kalau baca mulai dari awal pasti tau ritmenya. Coba login agar reviewnya bisa muncul yaa.. :)

Byakugan No Hime : Wah saya juga penasaran klo lihat itu. Boruto emang imut banget kek adeknya ;)

Koshiro Seijuro : Ditunggu yaa,, ;)

Zarina Yuki : Wah, review kamu sama dengan beberapa reviewer yang lain. Dalam Story ini Sasuke terpaksa OOC. Tetap dinikmati dulu ya..

.

Shinki mencoba mengikuti Himawari tanpa gadis itu sadari. Ia menjaga jarak aman tetapi tidak berusaha terlalu jauh. Hatinya tidak terima melihat Himawari begitu murung. Pancaran auranya yang terang terlihat meredup dan menyayat hatinya.

Himawari berjalan menuju salah satu kafe. Ia duduk dihadapan seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda.

Shinki memicing berkali-kali mencoba menangkap bayangan laki-laki itu dengan jelas.

Ah, tetap saja Shinki tidak mengenalinya. Dia kan bukan warga Konoha, bagaimana mungkin Shinki mengenal setiap orang. Bahkan yang ia kenal hanya keluarga Bibinya dan Himawari saja.

Pertemuannya dengan Himawari diawali beberapa tahun lalu ketika Shinki dan kedua orang tuanya berkunjung ke rumah Bibinya. Saat itu ayah Himawari sedang berkunjung pula kerumah keluarga Nara untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis dengan Sang Kepala keluarga, Paman Shikamaru.

Saat itulah Shinki bertemu Himawari yang ceria layaknya bunga Matahari. Tangannya bergelayut riang di lengan ayahnya. Wajahnya yang imut memesonanya dalam sekali pandangan. Ah. Shinki juga bisa melihat rona merah menjalari wajah Shikadai. Sepupunya itu sudah pasti menjadi pengagum gadis itu pula.

Terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya mengepalkan tangan. Himawari kini duduk sendirian. Entah kemana anak laki-laki yang tadi menemaninya. Tapi bisa Shinki lihat kalau gadis itu sedang menangis.

Tanpa pikir panjang Shinki segera menghampiri Himawari.

"Himawari-chan", panggil Shinki mengejutkan Himawari yang sedang menunduk.

Shinki langsung duduk dihadapan Himawari, ditempat lelaki yang tadi membuat Himawari menangis duduk.

"Shinki-kun? Bukannya kau sudah pergi tadi?", tanya Himawari sambil menghapus kilat jejak-jejak tangisnya.

"Maaf, aku terlanjur penasaran dengan kekasihmu", jawab Shinki kikuk. "Tak kusangka ia membuatmu menangis", geram Shinki. "Tau gitu tadi biar kuhajar saja cowok itu".

"Sudahlah, Shinki kun", kata Himawari lagi. "Mitsuki kun tidak salah kok. Dia hanya Bodoh. Siapa bilang aku akan menyerah. Aku menyukainya, dulu, sekarang dan mungkin hanya dia seorang yang akan kusukai", jelas Himawari membuat Shinki merasa kecewa.

"Begitukah?", tanya Shinki dengan suara tercekat.

"Ya", jawab Himawari mantap. "Aku tadi menangisi ketololannya. Tapi kini aku sudah putuskan, seperti apapun keputusan Mitsuki, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Dan, mungkin dia harus bersiap-siap menghadapiku. Aku tidak akan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi menyukainya".

Shinki sweatdrop. Wanita benar-benar sedikit menakutkan kalau sudah memantapkan hati seperti itu. Bahkan sikap Himawari membuatnya malu. Kenapa Shinki tak bisa seperti itu?

"Himawari", panggil Shinki membuat Himawari menoleh.  
"Ya?", sahut gadis itu kembali ceria.  
"Kalau begitu kita berjuang bersama ya? Aku juga sudah memantapkan hati untuk serius mengejar gadis yang kusukai meskipun saat ini dia sedang mengejar laki-laki lain", tutur Shikadai sambil menyunggingkan senyum.  
EHH,, Himawari terbelalak.  
"Eto, maksudmu...", Himawari menggantung kata-katanya.  
"Yup, aku juga akan mengejarmu Hima. Bersiaplah".

.

Sarada mencoba menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang mulai heboh. Perlahan ia masuk kedalam kafe. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya menatap sosok yang mati-matian ingin ia hindari selama beberapa minggu ini. Boruto sedang duduk di sudut ruangan menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan berwarna tannya melambai ke arah Sarada sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya yang manis.

Sarada perlahan menghampiri tempat duduk Boruto.

"Duduklah", pinta Boruto mempersilahkan Sarada duduk di hadapannya. "Aku sudah memesan jus tomat kesukaanmu".

"Hn", sahut Sarada singkat.

"Apa kau ingin memesan makanan lagi? Aku sudah menunggumu satu jam. Aku sudang menghabiskan beberapa mangkok ramen, hehe", ujar Boruto tersenyum kikuk. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan Sarada yang tidak mudah ditebak.

"Satu Jam?", selidik Sarada. "Apa telingamu tuli? Aku kan bilang jam 3. Dan aku hanya terlambat 10 menit".

Boruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, entahlah. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu", ucap Boruto polos yang membuat Sarada merona malu.

Jadi cowok bodoh ini benar-benar berniat menemuinya?

"Sekarang, katakan alasanmu kenapa ingin menemuiku?", Sarada bertanya sambil memalingkan muka. Ia malu jika Boruto tau pipinya kini memanas menahan malu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sarada", ucap Boruto lagi. Kipas, Sarada butuh kipas. Entah kenapa ucapan polos Boruto membuatnya benar-benar memanas. Ah, Bukan. Bahkan Sarada kini merasa panas dingin.

"Itu saja? Kau sudah bertemu denganku kan?", Sarada mempertahankan emosinya yang terancam luluh menghadapi bocah dihadapannya.

"Euhm,, iya sih. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sarada-chan. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?".

Boruto, Baka. Sarada bahkan sudah lama merindukannya. Kemana saja bocah kuning itu selama ini? Tidak taukah Boruto, Sarada hampir mencak-mencak mendengar pernyataan rindumu itu. Andai Sarada tak bertahan dengan gengsinya, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"Kau merindukanku? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan kekasihmu?", entah kenapa pertanyaan Sarada membuat hati Sarada sendiri merasa ngilu.

Bodoh, Bodoh, Bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati. Kenapa justru pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sih?

"Uhm, eto, kurasa kau harus tau tentang ini semua. Aku dan Hikari senpai tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan", tutur Boruto memulai ceritanya.

.

"Jadi, kau itu bodoh atau apa?", hardik Sarada sambil memberengut kesal pada makhluk kuning di hadapannya. Setelah dia tau alasan Boruto mau menjadi kekasih Hikari, Sarada malah merasa kasihan pada senpainya itu. Dasar Boruto Baka, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau alasanmu hanya kasihan, itu malah akan melukainya Bodoh", hardik Sarada lagi. "Kau itu.. Ahh,, sudahlah".

"Sara-chaaaann", rengek Boruto mencari perhatian karena Sarada kini memalingkan wajahnya. Boruto tidak tau saja kalau saat ini Sarada sedang mencoba menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang membuat pipinya semakin memanas.

"Diamlah, Bodoh", bisik Sarada sambil menyentil dahi Boruto. Yang di sentil hanya mengeryit tak paham.

.

.

Hahaha.. Gaje ya? Sorry. Kuharap bisa menyelesaikan story ini dalam beberapa hari ke depan supaya tidak kembali terbengkalai karena kesibukkan dan writer's block jika kelamaan diabaikan seperti story yang lain. Hehe... Saran, Kritik, Makian (Hiks) sangat Author hargai. Terimakasih, minna...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hay minna... Nyapa lagi Authornya. Terimakasih kalian belum tobat dari story gaje ini, hehe..  
Thanks Buat Reviewer yang setia..  
New Bolt (Sara-chan), Rhein98,Himaawarii Nara, Ita, Hinamori Hikari, Byakugan No Hime, Fruit Agaricdancer, Para Guest, Para Reviewer yang tidak sempet disebut satu-satu, Para Silent Reader..  
Arigatou,, Kalian Sahabat terbaik saya,, Dan pem-Boost Semangat Saya.. Jawaban Review diakhir aja ya.. Takut kepanjangan Cincuongnyua jadi gak nulis" ceritanya, hehe...

Enjoy...

Kencan

Sarada tau Boruto menyukainya sejak lama. Tapi Sarada baru tau bahwa ia juga menyukai Boruto setelah bocah itu mengabaikannya dan sukses membuat dunianya serasa jungkir balik.

Mata Shapire itu masih berbinar bahagia. Mulut lelaki itu tak bisa diam barang sedikitpun. Sepanjang perjalanan celetukan dan komentar tak penting selalu ia lontarkan dengan pedenya.

Kalau saja Sarada tidak dalam mood yang baik seperti saat ini, bisa-bisa bocah itu mendapat beberapa benjolan di kepalanya.

"Kau dari tadi diam saja, Sara-chan", ujar Boruto sedikit muram. "Kau tak suka ya jalan denganku?".  
BLETAK  
"Itaaaii",  
Maaf Boruto, selalu tangan lebih dulu bertindak daripada otak, sesal Sarada dalam hati.  
"Baka", dengus Sarada. "Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara. Bagaimana aku bisa menimpalimu, Bodoh?".  
"Ugh, memangnya seperti itu ya?", tanya Boruto polos. Uh, Sarada terkadang tidak sabar menghadapi sifat Boruto yang seperti ini. Ya, ampun, kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, Durian? Pikir Sarada yang saat ini di dahinya dihiasi perempatan.

Masih berjalan beriringan, kembali Boruto mendominasi perbincangan. Gadis Uchiha itu hanya menanggapi dengan kata-kata uh, oh, hn, begitukah? Ah, iya, tidak, mungkin,benarkah? Dan kata-kata singkat lainnya. Khas Sarada sekali, bukan?  
Mereka kini tiba di depan Kuil Hashirama. Konon jika berdoa di kuil tersebut sebuah hubungan bisa langgeng dan bahagia. Oleh sebab itu sedari tadi ketika mereka memutuskan jalan-jalan, Boruto ngotot ingin mengunjungi Kuil Hashirama.  
Boruto mengambil dua kartu putih berukuran namecard dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Sarada.  
"Tulis permohonanmu disini", kata Boruto sambil mengisi kartunya sendiri. "Setelah kau selesai menulis permohonanmu letakkan kartu itu diantara dia tangan yang sedang terkatup dan kita berdoa bersama-sama".

"Hn", ujar Sarada sambil mulai mengisi permohonan pada kartunya. Jujur saja Sarada adalah gadis yang straight. Ia tak begitu percaya dengan mitos. Ia lebih suka menggunakan logika seperti apa yang selalu ayahnya ajarkan. Karena menurutnya hal ini tidak begitu merugikan yah apa salahnya dicoba. Hitung-hitung demi menyenangkan sahabat kuningnya itu, bukan?

"Kau sudah, Sara-chan", tanya Boruto yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya. "Kalau begitu kita mulai. Kita tangkupkan kedua tangan dan berdoa".

Hening menyelimuti sekeliling dua remaja menengah itu selama beberapa saat. Setelah hampir 5 menit berlalu kemudian salah satu dari mereka membuka mata dan disusul oleh yang lain.

"Apa kartu ini kita bawa pulang?", tanya Sarada pada Boruto.  
"Uhm, ano.. Itu", kalimat gantung Boruto sukses mendapat death glare gratis dari gadis dihadapannya.

Jangan bilang kalau kau tau mitos itu hanya setengah-setengah, Bodoh?  
Kira-kira itulah maksud tatapan Sarada.

"Hehe", cengir Boruto susah payah menahan cucuran keringatnya agar tidak bertambah deras.

"Ck, kau ini Baka tetap Baka", gerutu Sarada. "Sepertinya banyak yang menggantung gulungan permohonan ini di pohon depan kuil. Lihatlah disana, kau melihatnya bukan?".

Sarada menunjuk sebuah pohon bertinggi hampir dua meter yang berada di dekat pintu keluar masuk kuil. Dari pengamatan Sarada tadi, ia berpendapat bahwa beberapa pengunjung pasti telah menggantung permohonannya di pohon tersebut karena terlihat banyak benang menjuntai kebawah berhiaskan sebuah gulungan kecil.

Boruto yang ikut mengawasi pohon tersebut kini memancarkan wajah cerah dan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Yosh, batinnya. Aku akan menggantung permohonnanku ditempat yang terbaik.

Boruto melangkah dengan semangat menuju pohon tersebut. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlewat disini. Ah iya, bagaimana bisa Boruto menggantung kertas itu jika tak ada tali? Nah, bagaimana pula Sarada akan menggantung permohonannya? Pikiran Boruto mulai bergejolak. Ah, SIALLL ini benar-benar diluar prediksiku, geram batin Boruto sebal.

.  
"Euh, Sara-chan", panggil Boruto dengan mata yang masih menatap ratusan permohonan yang tergantung di pohon yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Tidak ada sahuta. Lho? Boruto segera menoleh ke belakang. Ya ampun, Kenapa Sarada masih bergeming didepan pintu kuil?

"Hei", lambai Boruto pada Sarada. "Kemarilah, kau tak mau menggantung permohonanmu?".  
"Tidak", jawab Sarada datar sedatar layar IOTO.  
"Eh, kenapa?", tanya Boruto sedikit berteriak.  
"Kekanakan", jawab Sarada tetap datar tanpa merubah ekspresinya.  
Hmmp,, Boruto harus bersabar lagi menghadapi sikap Sarada yang kelewat cuek ini.  
"Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau haru di gantung?", bujuk Boruto mengompori.  
"Tapi aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku mau melakukannya", ujar Sarada. "Jawabannya tetap tidak".  
"Lalu kertas itu mau kau apakan? Kau tidak berniat menjualnya bukan? Percaya padaku, itu tidak akan laku jika kau jual sendirian. Jualah bersama beberapa kardus bekas atau buku bekas yang sudah terkumpul. Yakin deh pasti laku", gurau Boruto.  
"Tidak Lucu Baka!", hardik Sarada.  
Yah, keluar lagi deh Tsundere nya.

Akhirnya Boruto menarik paksa kertas permohonan Sarada. Tanpa melihat isi permohonan gadis itu, Boruto menumpuk kertas permohonannya dan menggulungnya bersamaan dengan kartu permohonan Sarada. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melepaskan tali sepatu kaki kirinya dan melilitkannya pada kertas permohonan mereka. Boruto dengan telaten mengaitkan ujung tali pada sebuah ranting yang masih belum banyak terikat permohonan kemudian beberapa menit kemudian terlihat kertas permohonan mereka sudah tergantung seperti kertas permohonan orang-orang yang lainnya.

Kejadian tersebut tak sedikitpun yang luput dari perhatian Sarada. Betapa Boruto sangat hati-hati mengikat kartu permohonan mereka, betapa Boruto dengan (sepertinya) reflek mengurai tali sepatu sebelah kirinya dan hal-hal tersebut cukup membuat Sarada terharu. Kau memang unik, Boruto. Gumam Sarada dalam hati.

"Mengagumi karyaku, eh?", goda Boruto mendapati Sarada yang menatap kearahnya dengan senyum tersungging.  
Ah, bocah ini. Ingin menggodanya ya?  
"Tidak", ujar Sarada yang mendapat lirikan tanda tanya dari Boruto.  
"Aku sedang mengagumi orang Bodoh yang merelakan tali sepatunya hanya demi dua permohonan".

Boruto membeku di tempat. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah rambut bibi Karinnya. Gadis berkacamata dihadapannya barusaja membuat ia melayang diangkasa. Haha.. Boruto, apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hah? Mengapa jadi salah tingkah?

Sarada menahan tawa menatap lelaki dihadapannya tengah membeku sambil err... Menampilkan wajah aneh. Ya, aneh. Mata melotot, mulut menganga, otot dahi dan rahang seperti tertahan. Haha.. Rumit dijelaskan. Yang pasti aneh sekali tentunya.

"Kau itu kenapa, Bodoh?", tanya Sarada sambil berjalan mendekati Boruto. Tangannya yang terlulur hampir saja mendekati dahi lelaki bersurai kuning itu. Namun tiba-tiba..  
"Ja-jangan menyentuhku, Sara-chan", ucap Boruto sedikit tergugup.  
"Eh, kenapa?", tanya Sarada sambil mengerutkan kening.  
"Aku bisa pingsan nanti", jawab Boruto kembali menyebarkan rona merah ke wajah dan lehernya.

TBC

Haha,, gaje yaa... Wuiihh.. Beratnyo bikin romance.. Secara author bukan cewe yang romantis. Cenderung tomboy malah. Haha kenapa malah curhat? Hadehhh.. Lupakan.

Reviewer, saatnya saya membalas komentar kaliaan.. ;)

Fruitpip Agaric dancer : Pas nemu mood yang baik waktu itu jadi deh ngepost berkali-kali hehe..

Rizkartika1053 Iya,, hihih semoga kamu suka yaa

Ita :hihi makasihh.. Iya kilat ini, tapi belum nemu klimaks konfliknya. Dinikmatin aja dulu yg ada yaa..

Hinamori Hikari : Chap ini kurang sweet nggak?

Bolt : Hihi iya ini mereka kencan malah.. Haha.. Gpp Bolt-kun. Memang bukan lelaki impianku. Tp yahh disyukurin aja.. Hihi.. Btw, thanks for being my friend :)

Buat yang reviewnya belum kejawab berarti masih nyangkut di email. Pasti author jawab meskipun terlambat. Harap sabar yaaa...

~Hai, reader semuanyaa.. Waktu liburan sudah berakhir. Saatnya kembali ke reality dan ke rutinitas yang biasanya. Mungkin author tidak lagi bisa update secepat biasanya. Tapi author janji akan terus update meski mungkin hanya satu minggu sekali. Terimakasih buat pengertian dan penyertaannya selama ini. Salam Ein Michal (Mikara)

Like?

Comment?


	9. Chapter 9

Haii Minna...  
Serius sebenarnya Author gak bisa bikin cerita romance,, Tapi karena banyak yang mendukung akhirnya author mencoba. Dan kalau nanti hasilnya terkesan terlalu dipaksakan harap maklum ya...

Buat semua yang gak suka pairing MitsuHima boleh diabaikan saja storynya. Karena sebenarnya author lebih suka sama pairing ShinHima, sayang chara shinki n yurui belom ada.

Himawaarii Nara : Hehe kamu aja yang sama Shikadai, Himanya sama hmm siapa ya.. Mitsuki ato Shinki yaa? :p

Rizkartika1053 : Hihi iya akhirnya mereka kencan juga ya ;)

Rhein98 : Siap 86!

Asdfghjytredfghj : Terimakasih sudah follow n fav yaa :)

Fruitpip agaricdancer : Huwaaa,,, ini kayak todongan.. Klo gak bisa sweet gimana doonk! #selimutmanaselimut author mau ngumpet aja

Hasek : Meskipun gitu, Borunya suka siiihh :p

Ita : yeahh,, something antara hima n mitsu di chap kemarin mau bahas. Tapi pas nemu emailnya ita yg lama,, hikss sedih juga huwaaa,, boleh nih mitsu hima dilanjutin? #kedipkedip

Hinamori Hikari : Hihi,, semoga kedepannya mereka bisa jadian yaa ;)  
Sasusaku lagi sibuk buat program ade barunya Sarada tuh.. Hahaha Author boong deng..

Sekedar pemberitahuan, di chap 7 ada typo yang memang belum sempat Author bersihkan. Padahal kalau dicermati harusnya Himawaari Nara tau lohh hahaha :D

Ada yang tau? Lupakan!

Tersesat

Himawari menatap sepasang lesung pipi milik seorang lelaki yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. Shinki bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada Himawari. Himawari boleh saja menolaknya, tapi ia juga tetap berhak menyukai gadis itu bukan?

"Yup, aku juga akan mengejarmu Hima. Bersiaplah".

Kata-kata Shinki masih bergaung dikepala ketika bocah itu mendadak menangkap pergelangan tangan Himawari dan mengajaknya bangkit.

"Sepertinya urusanmu disini sudah selesai, bukan?", kata Shinki tetap memegang erat lengan Himawari yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dua kali.  
"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Karena dilihat dari sudut manapun, Mitsukimu itu sedang tidak berada disini untuk mengantarmu pulang ya kan? Jadi, ijinkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang".

"Tapi, Shinki-kun", potong Himawari. "Kau kan masih harus menyusul temanmu!? Kau meninggalkannya dalam Bus kan?".

Himawari mengulum senyum ketika wajah lelaki dihadapannya berubah panik. Nyaris pucat.

Tangan tannya memijat dahinya frustasi. Shinki sedang menghadapi dilema. Yurui atau Himawari. Dua-duanya menjadi prioritas Shinki saat ini. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang disayanginya pulang sendirian. Khawatir akan apa yang dialami gadis bersurai violet itu jika ia membiarkan gadis itu sendirian menaiki transportasi umum. Tapi Yurui bahkan baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Bisa-bisa sahabat konyolnya itu tersesat dalam keramaian kota Konoha.

"Sial, bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya panik.

"Tenang, Shinki-kun", ujar Himawari sambil mengelus lengan Shinki dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.  
"Sepertinya kau lebih butuh bantuan daripada aku. Aku akan membantumu mencari temanmu itu. Bagaimana?".

Bagaimana caranya menolak tawaran gadis secantik malaikat? Ah, tak penting apapun jawabannya karena lelaki bersurai gelap itu kini tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk dengan semangat mengiyakan tawaran Himawari.

"Yosh", serunya. "Terimakasih Himawari-chan. Ayo berangkat".

Yurui menatap sekelilingnya dengan dahi berkerut. Bus dalam keadaan sepi tapi tidak benar-benar sepi. Ada beberapa orang yang terduduk seperti ia sekarang. Sialan, Yurui ketiduran. Dan rupanya Shinki benar-benar marah karena sahabatnya itu kini tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya, disebelahnya. Yang benar saja, hanya karena Yurui sedari berangkat tadi merasa bosan dan berceloteh lantas sahabatnya langsung marah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Seperti bukan Shinki saja!

Yurui bergumam dalam hati, ah mungkin Shinki sedang ke kamar mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Helloo,, dalam bis mana ada kamar mandi? Kau pikir ini Hotel?

Yurui meruntukki kesialannya hari ini. Tertidur dan terbangun di tempat asing. Seharusnya sih menyedihkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur ini. Yurui hanya harus mencoba menikmati perjalanannya ini. Ya, dia kan bisa saja berkeliling kota Konoha yang lebih ramai dan modern daripada Amegakure ini bersama Shinki maupun tanpa Shinki kan?

Shinki mengumpat berkali-kali. Baru saja ia menelepon sahabatnya. Tapi yang menjawab malah Paman Bee, ayah dari bocah bersurai coklat cerah itu. Paman Bee bilang kalau Yurui meninggalkan ponselnya di meja makan. Ah, Shinki lupa, Yurui kan ceroboh sekali. Ya, ampun, dia tidak bisa membayangkan liburannya diisi hal-hal mengejutkan seperti ini.

Disaat ia bisa berduaan dengan gadis yang disukainya, mereka malah terlibat dalam pencarian konyol karena ulah sahabatnya yang tertinggal dalam Bus.

"Kamu seharusnya membangunkan temanmu jika hendak turun dari Bus", tegur Himawari halus. "Jika sekarang dia menghilang, kau harus bertanggung jawab mencarinya. Bukankah kau yang mengajaknya berlibur kemari, Shinki-kun?".

Shinki mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu ketika akhirnya Yurui memutuskan untuk turun dari Bus. Matanya sedang dimanjakan oleh keramaian foodcourt yang terletak disalah satu sudut Konoha. Yurui tak yakin sedang berada dimana. Tapi ia masih yakin bahwa dirinya masih berada di kawasan konoha.

Matanya menangkap salah satu foodcourt yang menyajikan yakiniku. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Ah, benar. Yurui lapar. Perjalanan kurang lebih 3 jam membuatnya lelah sekaligus lapar. Menatap dari kejauhan, kedai Yakiniku itu terlihat ramai. Beberapa orang bahkan terlihat berdiri dan mengantri menunggu giliran duduk dan dilayani.

Yurui sedang terfokus menatap kedai Yakiniku itu dan berjalan ke arah kedai itu berada. Senyumnya mengembang menantikan makanan kesukaannya yang hendak ia pesan dan nikmati. Terlalu fokus, Yurui tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang gadis yang kini sedang menatapi keripiknya yang tercecer dilantai dengan tatapan histeris.

Gadis bertubuh gempal itu menatap Yurui dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Ganti atau kau akan menggantinya dengan satu dua lebam di bagian tubuhmu", ancam Chouchou geram.

Yurui hanya melengos. Hei, salah sendiri cewek itu makan sambil jalan. Sudah tidak bagus dipandang, bikin ribut lagi. Batin Yurui.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak pendek?!", bentak Chouchou yang kini berada dihadapan cowok itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pendek ya?", sahut Yurui tidak terima. Oke, laki-laki itu lepas kontrol sekarang. Salah siapa menyulut api duluan. "Baguslah kalau keripikmu itu jatuh. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi pemandangan buruk".

"Oh jadi kau sengaja ya?", hardik Chouchou yang emosinya kini semakin membara karena keripik yang terjatuh itu adalah salah satu kripik koleksi dan favoritnya sebab kripik itu merupakan hasil karya yang langka dan pastinya limited edition.

"Bukan aku yang salah, kau saja yang tidak punya mata", balas Yurui. "Sudah tau tempat ini ramai, kau malah makan sambil berjalan.

"Apanya yang salah?", Desak Chouchou tidak terima.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya otak dan tubuh gendutmu yang bermasalah".

BLETAK!

Nguuuuiing...

BRUKKK...

EKKKHHH...

Chouchou menatap bocah dihadapannya dengan pandangan horor. Hey, dia kan hanya menjitaknya sekali, kenapa bocah ini langsung pingsan?

"Ugh, Kami-sama aku harus gimana?", bisik Chouchou pada dirinya sendiri.

Berpasang-pasang mata kini menatap mereka. Choichou segera berjongkok untuk membangunkan bocah yang setengah menit lalu ia buat ambruk.

"Hey, bangunlah, Bodoh", ujar Chouchou setengah berbisik. Angannya mencoba mengguncang bahu Yurui. Berharap bocah dari antah berantah itu siuman.

Ghh,, aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu andai mereka semua tidak menatapku curiga. Umpat Chouchou dalam hati. Lagipula, cowok ini belum mengganti keripik limited editionku, tentu saja.

"Dia temanku kok", ucap Chouchou menanggapi pertanyaan yang tersirat dimata orang-orang yang melihatnya dengam tatapan err... Sebut saja menghakimi.

"Berikan ini", seorang lelaki paruh baya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kearahnya. Tanpa pikir pankang Chouchou langsung menerimanya.

Alih-alih meminumkan, gadis itu malah mengguyur muka Yurui yang diiluti gerakan shock dari sang empunya wajah.

"Hey, hentikan", teriak Yurui shock mendapati air dingin membasahi seluruh muka dan sebagian besar bagian depan tubuhnya. Yang diteriaki malah semakin semangat menghabiskan sebotol air itu dengan mengguyurnya diatas perut dan lengan cowok itu.

"Kau sengaja ya? Cari mati rupanya", geram Yurui sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Chouchou.

"Kau yang cari gara-gara. Seenaknya menjstuhkan keripikku", balas Chouchou sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua lengannya dari cengkraman Yurui. Yang tentusaja merupakan tindakan sia-sia. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga yang dimiliki Yurui.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku pingsan? Dasar gadis menyebalkan. Kau seenaknya saja memukulku", umpat Yurui kesal. Ingin rasanya ia mencak-mencak. Ia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan begini kadar dari seorang gadis. Meskipun bukan berarti ia selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Contohnya Sarada. Gadis itu memang tidal bersikap baik padanya, dan pada pria lain juga tentu saja, tapi gadis berkacamata itu tak pernah melakukan kekerasan seperti ini. Setidaknya Sarada satu poin lebih baik dibanding gadis dihadapannya ini.

Well, Yurui kan tidak tau kalo Chouchou dan Sarafa saling mengenal, apalagi bersahabat.

Boru Sara kemana? Ah mereka masih kencan rupanya. Hehehe. Boru sara vakum dulu yaa...

Tbc

Read?

Chap 10 segera hadir,, kalo tidak malam ini berarti besok mlm.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry

* * *

"Jadi….", Boruto menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap iris kelam dihadapannya dengan lekat.

"A-Apa?", tatap Sarada galak. Sejujurnya saat ini Sarada merasa gugup menghadapi sikap Boruto yang kembali seperti sebelumnya. Dan tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat Sarada bisa saja mengabaikan laki-laki dihadapannya dengan mudah, kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu merubah banyak hal antara dia dan Boruto.

"Uh, kau ini", gerutu Boruto sambil bersedekap. "Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk baikan. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf".

Sarada mengeryit. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa Boruto meminta maaf padanya secara langsung.

"Kau sadar dengan kata-katamu, Boru?", tegur Sarada sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja", jawab Boruto percaya diri.

Dasar, gumam Sarada dalam hati.

"Kau bilang kau merindukanku. Bla, bla, bla…", Sarada menarik nafas sejenak. "Kau menceritakan semuanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Hikari senpai. Tapi aku tak mendengar sedikitpun kau singgung kata-kata maaf". Sarada berhenti sejenak dan menatap Boruto dengan intens. "Dan lagi… Kurasa kau memang tak perlu minta maaf. Tak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita, kurasa. Kau tak punya kewajiban apapun untuk meminta maaf padaku. Antara kau dan Hikari senpai, sekalipun aku tak suka, aku tetap tak punya hak untuk marah. Kau tau itu Boruto".

Boruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Demi Tuhan, tadi ia dan Sarada baik-baik saja. Bahkan terkesan romantic seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu berubah lagi. Aaarghh,,, Boruto benar-benar tak bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang Sarada.

"Kau yakin kita akan membahas ini lagi, Sarada?", Tanya Boruto gemas sambil menatap Sarada dengan pandangan tak sabar.,

Sarada tetap bergeming. Berdiri dihadapan Boruto sambil bersandar di tiang penyangga gedung.

"Sarada, Oke, aku salah belum minta maaf padamu. Aku minta maaf. Kau tau, ini benar-benar tulus. Entah kau berpikir kita tak punya urusan, kepentingan atau hubungan apapun aku tak peduli. Yang kulakukan hanyalah ini, meminta maaf. Karena aku sempat mengabaikanmu".

Boruto kembali melirik Sarada yang tetap tenang balas memandangnya dibalik kacamata berframe merah yang menggantung indah di hidungnya.

"Sarada, ayolah, aku sudah bilang puluhan kali kalau aku menyukaimu. Apa yang… Arrrghh… Entahlah sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku tak ingin kita seperti ini lagi. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Tapi sepertinya kau memang tidak pernah melihatku. Bagimu aku tetap saja Boruto Baka yang menyebalkan".

Boruto kembali menarik rambutnya dengan gemas. Hanya Sarada yang mampu membuat hatinya tidak karuan seperti saat ini. Ia menatap Sarada yang masih dalam posisi diamnya. Ia berbalik kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi gadis pujaanya. Sudah cukup perjuangannya. Rasanya semakin lama dia berjuang untuk Sarada, semakin tidak berarti pula perasaannya untuk gadis itu. Sarada hanya membuat otaknya semakin gila.

"Kau benar-benar merasa menyukaiku?", teriak Sarada masih ditempatnya yang kini sudah berjarak 10 meter di belakang Boruto. Boruto tersentak kaget kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Sarada.

"Kalau kau masih bertanya lagi aku benar-benar akan pulang Sarada", ancam Boruto yang kini tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan Sarada. "Kau yang memilih, aku tetap menemanimu atau meninggalkanmu", Boruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sarada. Hembusan nafas Boruto membuat Sarada sedikit merinding. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Dan sebelum Sarada sempat berpikir dan mendeskripsikan keadaan hatinya, bibir Boruto sudah mendarat mulus mengecup bibirnya.

Boruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya merengkuh bagian belakang kepala Sarada dari balik bahunya. Tangan Sarada tanpa sadar ikut terulur meraih punggung tegap Boruto dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga suara napas mereka yang terengah-engah menggema di stasiun bawah tanah tempat mereka berada.

"Kau milikku, Sarada", gumam Boruto sambil menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

* * *

"Kau sudah menemukannya?", Tanya Shikadai dari balik telepon.

"Ah, ya. Sekarang kau dimana? Kau pasti tak hafal jalanan Konoha bukan? Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemputmu dan membantumu mencarinya".

Hening sejenak. Shikadai mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang telepon hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Hi-Himawari-chan? Kau bersamanya?", Shikadai berbicara dengan mulut terkatup.

"Oh. Baiklah".

Shikadai membanting teleponnya alih-alih meletakkannya dengan pelan. Sialan, setelah Mitsuki sekarang Shinki, sepupunya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

Himawari sedang mengawasi Shinki yang saat ini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Belum. Aku sedang berusaha mencarinya", kata Shinki yang sedang menanggapi panggilan teleponnya.

"Aku sedang menuju terminal terakhir. Tenang saja, ada Hima-chan yang menemaniku disini", lanjut Shinki sambil mengerling kea rah Himawari yang sedang merona.

"Iya. Kami bertemu di bus. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami pasti akan menemukan Yurui". Beberapa saat kemudian Shinki mematikan ponselnya. Ia kembali menatap Himawari yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi jalannan yang berkelebat dari jendela.

"Aku senang kau mau menemaniku, Hima-chan. Terimakasih", ucap shinki yang sontak membuat Himawari memandangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum Himawari terkembang.

Tentu saja, ia akan dengan senang hati membantu mantan cinta pertamanya.

* * *

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa", elak Chouchou ketika security memaksa Chouchou untuk ikut ke Pos keamanan.

"Silakan berikan keteranganmu di Pos, nona", seru Security bertampang seram itu dengan suara serak dan dalam membuat Chouchou mendadak tidak lapar.

"Ta-tapi pak", suara Chouchou tertelan suara gaduh orang-orang yang membantu mengangkat cowok aneh yang mengatainya tadi.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Mana ucapan terimakasihmu?", tagih Yurui sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pasalnya, setelah dia sadar, yang ternyata ia pingsan karena kelaparan, Yurui berdalih bahwa Chouchou adalah kekasihnya/. Mereka sedang bertengkar dan tidak sengaja gadis itu membuat Yurui pingsan. Setelah sesi ceramah panjang lebar dari beberapa pengunjung dan security akhirnya mereka berdua dilepaskan/.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa kita sedang berkencan? Kau kira aku sudi berkencan dengan cowok sepertimu? Dari tampangmu saja kutebak kau suka menghabiskan makanan orang lain kan? Ayo ngaku saja! Bisa rugi aku jika berkencan dengan orang sepertimu", cerocos Chouchou panjang lebar.

"Hei, kau itu seharusnya berterimakasih", bentak Yurui tak kalah jengkel. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke pos dan melaporkanmu".

Ancaman Yurui langsung membuat Chouchou terdiam. Gadis itu cukup malu dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Oh, ia tak mungkin kembali lagi ke Pos tadi kan? Tidak mau.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Apa kau puas?", ujar Chouchou sambil memalingkan muka.

"Oh, baik sekali caramu meminta maaf. Sebaiknya aku benar-benar kembali ke pos. Stok sabar dan kebaikanku sudah kuhabiskan. Sebaiknya kau berhati –hati", sahut Yurui sambil berderap menjauhi Chouchou kea rah Pos Security.

Oh Gawat, seru Chouchou panik.

"Eh, oh, Hai", teriak Chouchou mencoba memanggil Yurui, bocah yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu/.

"Eh,eh, kau. Berhentilah. Kumohon", teriak Chouchou sambil berlari mengejar Yurui.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke?", kata Chouchou menghadang Yurui yang sekarang beralih membuang mukanya menjauhi tatapan Chouchou.

"Baiklah", kata Chouchou setelah menghela napas beberapa kali. "Apa yang kau inginkan agar kau tidak lagi melaporkanku".

"Tiga hal", jawab Yurui mantap sambil menatap lekat Chouchou yang kini sedang mendengus.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Tiga? Banyak sekali?", sela Chouchou.

"Tiga hal atau tidak sama sekali. Pikirkan lagi nona", jawab Yurui sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Baik-baik. Tiga hal. Sebutkan !", sahut Chouchou yang kini menjajari Yurui lagi. Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menatap kea rah Chouchou.

"Berterimakasihlah", kata Yurui, atau perintah tepatnya.

Chouchou memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja. "Terimakasih", ucapnya malas. "Lalu?"

"Traktir aku makan", sambung Yurui sambil menyeringai.

"Sudah kuduga", seru Chouchou. "Kau memang suka sekali mengambil jatah makanku".

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku sudah sering mengambil jatah makanmu. Kupastikan mungkin setelah ini ya. Aku akan sering mengambil jatah makanmu", ujar Yurui tajam tapi tetap menyeringai.

"Kau…. Ugh. Baiklah. Dimana kau ingin makan? Jangan yang mahal-mahal. Uangku hanya beberapa ribu yen", ujar Chouchou sambil memberengut.

"Yakiniku sepertinya enak", jawab Yurui sambil melangkah menuju stand yakiniku terdekat.

Sial. Yakiniku adalah makanan kesukaan Chouchou dan ia harus berbagi dengan lelaki aneh itu? Dan hey, dia bahkan tak tau siapa nama anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei siapa namamu?", Tanya Chouchou sambil ikut mengantri dibelakang Yurui.

"Bee", jawab Yurui. "Yurui Bee".

"Aku Akamichi Chouchou".

* * *

"Apa?", seru Chouchou terkejut. "Kau sahabat sepupunya Shikadai?"

"Begitulah. Yah ini permintaan ketigaku. Antarkan aku ke rumah Shikadai itu", kata Yurui yang kini sedang menggembungkan perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"K-kau… apa yang harus kukatakan jika mereka bertanya tentang bagaimana kita saling mengenal", Tanya Chouchou sedikit cemas. Dia memang tak peduli dengan semua hal, kecuali Shikadai. Chouchou diam-diam menyukai laki-laki berambut nanas itu.

"Seperti mereka peduli saja", gerutu Yurui.

Dan hati Chouchou benar-benar mencelos. Ya, benar. Seperti Shikadai peduli saja. Cowok berambut nanas itu kan hanya menyukai Himawari.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Huwaaaa… akhirnyaaa….. Chap 10 dipublish juga.

Maaf kalau cerita agak melebar kemana-mana. Tetep dinikmatin ya minna….

Nafiryu : Baiklah… saya akan buat mereka berjodoh. Heheh.. Kenapa Himawari disukai banyak cowok? Ah mungkin cewek-cewek yang mereka kenal tak banyak yang secantik dan seimut Himawari mungkin J

Sarrachan : Hehe terimakasih

Cutty Cat : hehe mungkin pikiran kita sama J

Hinamori Hikari : Ayooo :D

Rizkartika1053 : iya masih ada typo. Thanks ya

Himawaarii nara : hehe iya J

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review. Sahabat-sahabat Mika-chan semua… muwah muwah muwaahh :*


	11. Chapter 11

Boruto menggerutu mendapati telepon genggamnya bordering. Ah, tidak mungkin dunia sedemekian kejam kan? Baru saja ia bisa berkencan layaknya remaja normal lainnya, kini ia harus kembali pada rutinitasnya.  
"Hallo", kata Boruto sambil mendekatkan ponsel silvernya ke daun telinganya.  
"Dua harimu sudah habis Boruto", speaker ponselnya menangkap suara laki-laki yang datar dan terkesan memerintah.  
"Baik paman. Hari ini aku akan pulang. Aku tak akan melanggar janjiku, tebassa!", sahut Boruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis yang sedari tadi duduk merebahkan kepala dipundaknya hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar suara ayahnya dari balik telepon Boruto.  
"Hn", sahut laki-laki itu mengakhiri panggilannya.  
Boruto menolehkan kepalanya sedikit menengok ke arah Sarada yang masih asyik dengan buku kesayangannya. Boruto hanya menatap dalam diam tanpa bertanya atau berkata apapun.  
"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", Tanya Sarada tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.  
"Ah, tidak", jawab Boruto sedikit kikuk.  
Mereka berdua berada di rumah Konohamaru, paman Boruto yang saat ini tinggal di Amegakure bersama Hanabi, istrinya yang sedang mengandung 7 bulan. Setelah kejadian di stasiun kemarin sore setelah pulang dari kuil, mereka berdua sepakat menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka di rumah Konohamaru. Selain lebih santai, Paman dan Bibi mereka lebih toleran daripada kedua orang tua mereka sendiri.  
"Ya, kau menatapku", kata Sarada yang kini menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Boruto yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.  
"Hehe, aku hanya ingin minta maaf lagi Sarada", jawab Boruto yang membuat Sarada mengernyit heran.  
"Untuk?", Tanya Sarada kemudian.  
"Sepertinya aku harus melanggar janjiku", gumam Boruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Aku harus pulang. Bulan depan akan ada pertandingan antara aku dan Lee, perwakilan dari Kirigakure. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahku dan Ayahmu untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Besok jadwal latihanku di mulai dan sepertinya aku akan sangan sibuk sekali dengan latihan. Kuharap kau tidak merasa aku abaikan lagi".  
Sarada mendengus mendengar kata-kata dari lelaki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu.  
"Tentu saja aku akan senang kalau kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu", ujar Sarada sedikit angkuh. "Aku kan tidak mau punya kekasih yang tidak bisa menyeimbangiku".  
Boruto terbahak mendengar kata-kata Sarada. Tidak berbeda dengan Hikari, tentunya. Para wanita menginginkan kekasih yang bisa menyaingi atau paling tidak seimbang dengan kemampuan mereka.  
"Kalau seandainya aku tak bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu atau.. ah, seandainya aku tak bisa menyeimbangi dirimu, apa kau akan memutuskanku?", Tanya Boruto sedikit menyeringai. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya seperti itupun ia akan tau jawabannya. Ia tau bagaimana Sarada, tentu saja. Sayangnya dia mengaliri ego Uchiha yang tentu saja tidak mudah membuat para Uchiha bisa begitu saja mengungkapkan perasaan mereka lewat kata-kata.  
"Mungkin saja", jawab Sarada sambil balas menyeringai.

"Aku akan meneleponmu setiap hari", kata Boruto sambil mengeratkan ranselnya. Ia menatap Sarada dengan pandangan tak rela. Yang benar saja, mereka kan baru saja jadian. Masa sih harus LDR? Sebenarnya Boruto tidak rela sama sekali, tapi apa boleh buat.  
"Kau tak akan menciumku disini kan?", Tanya Sarada yang kini tersenyum melihat bagaimana Boruto menatapnya dengan intens dan serius.  
Boruto tersentak kaget, begitu pula Konohamaru yang kini sedang berjalan pelan mendekati mereka. Langkahnya sontak terhenti mendengar kata-kata Sarada yang sedikit er… to the point.  
"Tentu saja aku akan menciummu kalau ka uterus memancingku seperti itu", jawab Boruto sambil kembali memasaang cengiran lebarnya. Tangannya menarik Sarada lebih dekat dan memeluk Sarada tepat ketika Konohamaru sampai dihadapan mereka.  
"Kurasa lebih baik kalian tidak membuatku jantungan saat ini", kata Konohamaru sedikit muram. Boruto dan Sarada hanya melonggarkan sedikit pelukan mereka tanpa melepaskan diri satu sama lain.  
"Sudah saatnya Boruto, keteramu akan segera berangkat", kata Konohamaru lagi. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantu menjaga Saradamu tanpa kau minta", sahut Konohamaru lagi menghentika kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulut Boruto.  
Lelaki bersurai kuning itu mengeratkan pelukannya sekali lagi, mengusap surai Sarada sekilas kemudian memeluk sang Paman sebentar dan melambai sebelum berlari menuju kereta cepat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Konoha.  
Boruto melambai heboh dari dalam kereta. Beberapa menit kemudian kereta berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sarada dan Konohamaru dibelakanngnya yang masih menatap kepergian Boruto hingga titik dimana kereta yang membawa Boruto pulang tidak lagi terlihat.

Shinki, Yurui, dan Shikadai sedang berada di teras belakang rumah keluarga klan Nara. Shinki dan Yurui sibuk bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin. Sedangkan Shikadai hanya menanggapi ceritaa mereka dengan kuapan dan sesekali anggukan, hanya untuk formalitas saja.  
"Aku melompat turun dan lupa membangunkanmu", ujar Shinki memulai ceritanya dengan men-skip cerita tentang ia mengejar Himawarinya. "Dan ketika aku sadar, kau sudah terbawa jauh oleh bus itu. Aku mencoba mengikuti bus itu hingga terminal terakhir, tapi kau tidak ada. Untung saja Shikadai meneleponku dan bilang kau sudah dirumahnya".  
Yurui mendelik menatap Shinki yang menatapnya tanpa penyesalan.  
"Aku terbangun dan aku sadar aku tersesat saat kulihat bangku disebelah sudah kosong", serunya berapi-api. "Kau itu. Aku benar-benar bisa hilang tau. Untung saja aku popular. Dan begitu ada gadis yang bersedia mengantarku ke rumah Shikadai dengan suka rela, aku tak mungkin menolaknya kan?".  
Nah, sekali ini Yurui juga men-skip adegan adu mulutnya dengan Chouchou.

"Kau akan kemana?", Tanya Naruto yang melihat Himawari memakai gaun biru muda selutut yang kini sedang sibuk membongkar koleksi sepatunya.  
"A-aku akan pergi bersama temanku, Tousan", jawab Himawari jujur. Gadis itu memang tidak terbiasa berbohong. Kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya dan selalu mengajari dia dan Nii-channya untuk berkata jujur seburuk apapun keadaannya.  
"Jika kau hendak berkencan, sebaiknya kau tunggu kakakmu pulang sebentar lagi. Tousan tidak akan membiarkanmu berkencan tanpa didampingi", sahut Tousannya sambil memegang bahu Himawari yang kini melemas.  
Gagal deh rencana untuk menemui Mitsukinya. Tousan dan Niichannya adalah dua orang yang sangat protektif terhadapnya. Bagaimana cara mengakali merka tanpa berbohong ya? Piker himawari mencari celah. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengenalkan kekasihnya pada Boruto? Bisa-bisa Mitsuki babak belur dihajar Niichannya yang biasanya memang begitu.  
"Ehm, tadinya memang ingin berkencan", gumam Himawari yang sontak mendapat perhatiaan penuh dari sang kepala keluarga. "Tapi tidak jadi saja deh. Apa tidak aneh kalau berkencan sambil di temani niichan? Memangnya dulu waktu Tousan kencan sama Kaasan Paman Neji ikut menemani ya?".  
Naruto mendelik tajam mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis ciliknya. Ya meskipun benar begitu tapi Naruto tak akan mengatakannya. Egonya menolak untuk bersikap memalukan dihadapan gadis yang disayanginya itu.  
"kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kan?", Tanya naruto sambil mendelik tajam.  
Himawari hanya mengangguk ringan. Memangnya kalau kencan bisa berbuat macam-macam apa?pikir gadis itu.  
"Ingat Hima, kau sudah besar jadi sudahwaktunya Tousan membahas ini", kata Naruto memulai penjelasannya. Himawari merasakan firasat buruk. Bisa jadi Tousannya akan membahas hal yang termasuk macam-macam itu. Dan benar saja. Setelah menarik nafas dua kali Naruto kembali memulai kalimatnya.  
"Aku tak ingin kau salah pergaulan. Apa yang baik dan buruk harus kau tau sekarang tanpa mencoba-cobanya. Ingat Himawari, tanpa mencoba. Seburuk apapun rasa penasaranmu. Paham?", Naruto menatap mata biru Himawari yang memancarkan persetujuan. Naruto melihat Himawari mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.  
"Berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai bisa berdampak baik. Tapi juga bisa berdampak buruk. Aku tau kau sudah dewasa, hampir dewasa. Tapi menurut Tousan kau tetap gadis kecil Tousan sampai kapanpun. Jika sekarang kau merasakan ketertarikan terhadap seorang anak laki-laki, Tousan tak bisa melarangnya. Hanya ingat ini, Kaasanmu adalah wanita yang hebat yang bisa menjaga martabatnya meskipun ia mencintai Tousan dari kecil. Tapi tak sedikitpun kelakuan Kaasanmu terkesan seperti wanita murahan dan tk bermatabat. Jangan biarkan laki-laki menyentuhmu atau menciummu sebelum ia melamarmu. Mengerti? Aku ingin janjimu, Himawari!"  
Naruto melihat Himawari yang kini mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku mengerti Tousan dan aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan diriku dilecehkan, tidak ada ciuman atau sentuhan sebelum salah satu dari mereka melamarku secara resmi dihadapan Tosan", sahut Himawari dengan mantap. Tapi Naruto justru tertegun.  
"Mereka?", Tanya Naruto heran. "Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?".  
"Sebagian besar teman Boruto-nii dan ada juga yang dari luar Konoha. Mereka bilang menyukaiku, sayangnya aku tidak", jawab Himawari sambil mengendikkan bahu ringan.  
Naruto terbengong. Ia tidak menyangka putrinya mendapat banyak penggemar. Mungkin pesonanya menurun ke putrinya ini. Zaman Naruto muda dulu sedang berjaya para wanita juga banyak yang mengejarnya. Meskipun begitu Naruto hanya memilih seorang Hinata sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Karena Naruto tau seburuk apapun kehidupannya hanyalah Hinata yang sanggup menemaninya melalui banyak hal tanpa mengeluh dan sabar menghadapi siklus emosinya yang terkadang meluap-meluap.  
"Kalau begitu aku boleh pergi atau tidak?", Tanya Himawari sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Tousannya.  
"Kau sudah berjanji dan jangan langgar kepercayaan Tousan, mengerti?", Himawari mengangguk dan mengecup singkap pipi Tousannya. Ia mengenakan sepatu flat sewarna dressnya dan segera berlari ke dapur untuk berpamitan pada Kaasannya.  
"Aku berangkat", seru Himawari bersemangat memulai langkahnya keluar dari rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Mitsuki sedang berdiam dikamar apartemennya ketika ia mendengar pintu depan apartemennya diketuk seseorang.  
"Sebentar", seru Mitsuki sambil berlari menuju ruang depan. Badannya membeku melihat gadis pujaannya sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Himawari terlihat sangat cantik memakai dress biru muda selutut . Pipinya bersemu merah sewarna dengan pipi himawari yang juga merona.  
"Boleh aku masuk", Tanya Himawari sambil tersenyum.  
"Tentu", jawab Mitsuki mempersilahkan Himawari masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.  
"Kopi, teh, soda?", tawar Mitsuki yang kini sedang berada belakang island dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang depan.  
"Apa saja kecuali kopi", jawab Himawari sambil tetap asyik menatap ruangan apartemen Mitsuki dengan mata birunya yang memancarkan rasa takjub dan penasaran.  
Semenit kemudian Mitsuki kembali ke hadapannya dengan membawa dua buah gelas berisi soda.  
"Apa kau masih marah?", Tanya Himawari.  
Mitsuki mematung sejenak. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia memutuskan Himawari kemarin di sebuah kafe. Ia merasa menyesal, tentu saja. Melihat Himawari meredup dan tak bersemangat membuat hatinya juga ikut tercabik. Tapi melihat Himawari juga dikagumi teman-temannya membuatnya kembali memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak adil bagi Himawari tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ingin dijauhi teman-temannya. Lihat saja Inojin dan Shikadai. Setelah mereka tau Himawari menyukainya, mereka berdua seperti enggan menyapanya dengan sengaja.  
"Tidak", jawab Mitsuki. "apa kau masih?".  
Himawari tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mitsuki. Harusnya ya, harusnya ia marah. Tapi ia lebih memilih tersenyum daripada marah.  
"Aku tidak marah", jawab Himawari membuat Mitsuki terdiam.  
Benaknya kini bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin Himawari lebih suka jika ia memutuskannya? Sepertinya ya. Gadis itu tiddak lagi murung. Wajahny kini berseri-seri. Apa kini ia sudah memilih antara Shikadai atau Inojin? Atau mungkin teman sekelasnya? Atau yang lain? Mitsuki frustasi sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang bergelayut di otannya.  
"Tadinya aku kecewa", lanjut Himawari.  
"Tadinya?", Tanya Mitsuki masih belum mengerti.  
"Ya, tadinya. Sampai kuputuskan sesuatu", jawab Himawari dengan senyuman penuh teka-tekinya.  
Mitsuki masih bergeming. Menunggu.  
"Aku putuskan untuk mengejarmu lagi. Aku tak peduli bagaimana hubungan kita yang lalu. Yang pasti aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengejarmu", ujar Himawari sambil menunggu reaksi dari Mitsuki.  
Responnya cukup lambat. Mitsuki terdiam beberapa saat hingga senyumannya tiba-tiba terkembang. Ah, persetan dengan teman-temannya. Ia harus jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Mitsuki sangat menyayangi Himawari. Perlahan Mitsuki bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Himawari. Ditariknya Himawari yang masih duduk. Posisi mereka kini berhadapan. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk memeluk Himawari tapi gadis itu malah melangkah mundur.  
"Eh", Mitsuki mengangkat alisnya sambil memandang Himawari dengan heran.  
"Jika kau memang bersedia kembali menjadi kekasihku, berjanjilah satu hal", ujar Himawari yang masih ditatap oleh Mitsuki dengan heran.  
"Baiklah, Hima-chan. Jujur aku tidak mengerti. Tapi katakan, aku harus bagaimana?", Tanya Mitsuki sedikit gusar.  
"Bantu aku memenuhi satu janjiku pada Tousanku", jawab Himawari yang kini menceritakan perihal perjanjiannya dengan sang ayah. Mitsuki tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Ya dia menyayangi Himawari lebih dari apapun dan dia akan menjaga Himawari seperti benda yang paling berharga didunia.  
"Aku rasa aku setuju dengan Tousanmu", jawab Mitsuki sambil menggenggam tangan Himawari.  
"Kurasa bergandeng tangan tak melanggar janji bukan?", Tanya Himawari diikuti cengiran lebarnya.

Tbc

Telat update? Banget! Yup author tau. Apapun permasalahan yang author hadapi bukan alasan untuk telat update. Tapi beneran ini modem eror jadi sedikit menghambat proses.  
Thanks buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu tapi author cukup senang banyak yang masih nungguin lanjutannya. Mungkin akan selesai dalam beberapa chap lagi.  
~Arigatou~


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Punch 12

* * *

Hai… Minna….

Lama sekali ya Mika ga update? Hehe… Seperti yang Mika katakan sebelumnya, Mika sedang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Mika yang Puji Tuhan akan dilangsungkan kurang dari seminggu lagi. Lalu kenapa melanjutkan fic ini ditengah-tengah kesibukan? 1st. Karena Mika sudah resign dari kerjaan dan hanya menerima beberapa klien yang bisa dikunjungi secara berkala jadi ada sedikit waktu senggang disela-sela persiapan dll, 2nd Karena Mika udah kangen banget pada kalian. Khusunya sarachan ,Himawarii-nara, Ita dan reviewer yang ga pernah absen tiap chapternya J Himawarii-nara : Melihat kamu terus berkarya Mika jadi iri nih. Hahaha. Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan ya? Sudah mendekati akhir kok.

Buat para Readers, thanks for all your attention J

* * *

Battle

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu, Sarada telah kembali ke Konoha. Boruto sedang berada diatas arena.

Suara teriakan menggema disekitar arena. Seorang bocah bersurai kuning sedang berdiri dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tinju ia naikan keudara membuat suasana bertambah riiuh. Ya, hari ini Boruto sedang berada diatas arena Kick Boxing. Latihannya selama berbulan-bulan, latih tandingnya berkali kali membawanya pada Final Battle antara dirinya dengan Metal Lee. Pemain Kick Boxing Junior terbaik dari kota Kirigakure.

Boruto mengedarkan pandangan menyapu bangku penonton. Tangannya melambai semangat ketika menatap kea rah Tousannya dan guru yang selama ini melatihnya berada samping ring. Ia bahagia hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Hari dimana ia bisa membuktikan pada sang ayah bahwa ia juga mewarisi keahliannya.

Adik dan Kaasannya melambai dari arah bangku penonton sambil mengirimkan kiss wave. Disebelah mereka seseorang bersurai pink dan bersurai hitam pekat ikut melambai ke arahnya. Sarada dan ibunya. Calon mertuanya, batin Boruto sambil terkekeh. Well, hari yang menakjubkan sebelum memulai semuanya.

Tibalah saat yang ia nantikan. This time to battle.

Mereka berdiri diatas ring. Suara sorakan semakin membahana. Atribut kuning dan hijau memenuhi ruangan. Ditengah mereka sudah berdiri seorang wasit yang mengenakan kemeja berwana putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam, sewarna dengan celana panjang kain yang ia gunakan. Sang MC kini sedang memperkenalkan kedua kandidat dengan bersemangat.

"Inilah yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Disisi kanan ada Uzumaki Boruto, 15 tahun, 52kg, 173cm. 12 kali tanding. 5 kali menang TKO. 2 kali kalah. Merupakan putra sang legenda Kick Boxing Uzumaki Naruto", ujar MC memperkenalkan Boruto sambil mengangkat sebelah lengan Boruto.

"Disisi kiri adalah sang legenda junior dari Kirigakure. Metal Lee", sorakan riuh langsung membahana. "15 tahun, 50kg, 172cm. 25 kali tanding. 13 kali menang TKO. 5 kali kalah. Sangat seimbang. Mari kita sambut pertandingan keduanya dengan applause meriah".

"Yeeeeeaaaahhhh", sorak para penonton diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Pertandingan Boruto dan Lee berjalan dengan sengit. Berkali-kali Lee melancarkan aksi penyerangan namun Boruto hanya bertahan. Bocah bersurai kuning itu belum melakukan serangan balik. Ia hanya berkelit dan bertahan menghadapi serangan dari Metal Lee yang bertubi-tubi. Bukan karena tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melancarkan serangan, namun Boruto masih mempelajari serangan Lee dan mencari kelemahan lawannya. Ronde keempat hampir berakhir ketika tiba-tiba Boruto terlempar kesudut Ring hingga bahunya menabrak tiang ring yang keras. Sorak sorai dalam ruangan berhenti. Semua orang terkejut. Lee pun terkejut. Ia tak menyangka tendangan kaki kanannya mampu membuat seorang Boruto terlempar.

Ting Ting Ting

Ronde keempat berakhir. Semua orang kembali berteriak. Kini ada yang berteriak marah, panic dan ada pula yang berteriak senang karena idola mereka barusaja menghajar lawannya habis-habisan.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari mendekati Boruto yang kini terduduk disudut ring. Sudut bibirnya memar dan berdarah. Bahunya pun kini terlihat memerah. Untung saja tiang itu tidak mengenai bagian vital lainnya seperti kepala atau dadanya. Naruto sudah akan mencecarnya dengan makian sesaat sebelum Sasuke mulai menyela dan menyodorkan botol minuman ke mulut Boruto.

"Dia sudah sering bertanding", ucap Sasuke menjawab makian yang baru saja terpikir dikepala Naruto. "Boruto sudah sering bertanding. Akulah gurunya. Aku tau apa yang ia lakukan meskipun ia melakukannya dengan sedikit ceroboh. Kecerobohan yang kau turunkan padanya", sindir Sasuke. "Aku tetap optimis Boruto akan memenangkan pertandingan".

"Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia pengecut karena tidak membalas serangan Lee, aku yakin kau punya strategi yang bisa kau pertanggungjawabkan", ujar Naruto sambil menepuk kepala bocah yang mirip sekali dengannya itu.

"Menangkan pertandingan ini sebagai ganti rasa khawatir yang sudah kau berikan pada ibu dan adikmu", bisik Naruto sambil mengerling kearah Ibu dan adiknya duduk.

Boruto mengangguk tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Janjinya, kemenangannya, hanya itu yang ia pikirkan. Metal Lee benar-benar bukan lawan yang mudah. Kecepatan gerakannya juga patut diperhitungkan. Berjalan empat ronde tetap membuat Boruto kesulitan menganalisa apa kelemahan makhluk bertopi mangkok dihadapannya itu. Sepertinya kali ini Boruto harus mencoba melawannya daripada hanya menghindar dan menganalisa situasi. Dia kan harus membuat Sarada yang sudah datang dan menyemangatinya itu bangga bukan?

Ting Ting Ting

Babak selanjutnya pun dimulai. Boruto sudah berusaha melancarkan serangan, namun tetap saja seorang Metal Lee bukan musuh yang ringan. Boruto kewalahan itu intinya. Ketika babak kelima berakhir Boruto mendapati Sarada berada disudut ringnya bersama ayah dan ayahnya.

Boruto tersenyum lebar mendapati Sarada yang menyodorkan botol minuman kearah bibirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku", ujar Boruto sambil melirik kearah Sarada. Ya hanya melirik Sarada karena Sasuke mengamati interaksi mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam. Hiii.. mengerikan sekali calon mertuanya ini.

"Cobalah berpikir dengan tenang, Bodoh", sahut Sarada. "Jangan pikirkan kemenangan. Nikmatilah pertandinganmu. Kau menyukai pertandingan ini bukan?" tanya Sarada sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Tentu saja", jawab Boruto bersemangat.

"Oleh karena itu, kemenangan bukan segalanya. Jangan pikirkan kami. Kami mendukungmu tentu saja. Apapun hasilnya. Berusahalah yang terbaik".

Kata-kata Sarada bak air dingin yang menyegarkan pikirannya.

Nikmatilah pertandingannya.

Tak pernah seorangpun mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya Boruto sangat menikmati pertandingan-pertandingannya sebelumnya. Namun pertandingan kali ini, Boruto memegang janji kemenangan pada semua orang. Ia sedikit merasa terbeban. Tapi entah mengapa kata-kata Sarada menyakinkannya. Jika ia tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini setidaknya ia harus menikmatinya. Tanpa beban. Melupakan janji dan koar-koarnya tentang segala hal tentang kemenangan. Mengabaikan kekecewaan mereka jika ia benar-benar kalah. Ia akan menikmati pertandingan ini. Titik.

Pertandingan dibabak selanjutnya berjalan lebih menegangkan. Sepertinya kali ini Borutolah yang memimpin pertandingan. Ia berkelit menghindari serangan dari lawannya sekaligus melancarkan serangan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Gerakannya lebih lincah dan luwes daripada babak sebelumnya. Dan stamina Boruto juga berhak mendapatkan acungan jempol. Pasalnya dibabak sebelumnya ia mendapat banyak serangan yang membuatnya bababk belur. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak memengaruhi staminanya. Begitu bangkit, Boruto mendapat kembali staminanya. Apalagi sekarang, Lee menatap lawannya dengan mata memicing. Ia bisa merasakan perbedaan kondisi lawannya. Sepertinya kali ini Boruto lebih siap dan lebih santai (?)

Mereka sampai pada babak akhir pertandingan. Muka Lee sudah memucat dengan nafas yang terlihat jelas sedang ngos-ngosan. Sedangkan Boruto, lelaki itu masih berdiri tegak seolah ia barusaja berlari kecil dan bukannya bertarung sengit dengan lelaki yang menjadi legenda muda Kirigakure.

Menyerah? Tentu saja tidak. Jangan harap Metal Lee akan menyerah begitu saja. Firasatnya menebak mungkin saja ia akan kalah, tapi bukan berarti ia kalah tanpa perlawanan kan? Ia memang baru pertama kali menghadapi lawan yang memiliki stamina sekuat Boruto. Dan jalan pertandingan kali ini sungguh tidak dapat ia tebak. Awalnya ia sangat yakin Ia akan menang. Namun sekarang, ia hampir saja menyerah. Boruto lawan yang seimbang dan patut diperhitungkan. Tidak salah jika ia menjadi legenda baru dalam dunia kick boxing menggantikan sang legenda, Naruto Uzumaki. Yang sialnya adalah ayah dari bocah yang menjadi lawan tandingnya kali ini.

Babak terakhir berjalan sedikit tidak seimbang. Dari sudut manapun penonton sudah bisa melihat bahwa Boruto lebih sigap dibandingkan Lee yang sudah sempoyongan. Tidak memperpanjang penderitaan lawannya, Boruto mengakhiri pertandingan itu dengan sebuah tinjuan yang membuat Metal Lee tersungkur. T.K.O

Sorak sorai langsung membahana begitu MC mengumumkan bahwa Boruto yang menjadi pemenang pertandingan tahuan dan Naruto langsung memanggul putra dan murid kesayangan mereka dan mengarak mereka hingga keluar area pertandingan.

* * *

Malam itu pesta kemenangan Boruto dirayakan diRestoran keluarga. Nara Resto n Caffe menjadi pilihan mereka mengingat pemilik resto tersebut adalah teman lama Naruto sejak zaman kuliah. Nara Shikamaru.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Sayang", seru Sakura sambil mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri putra sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Bibi Sakura", jawab Boruto yang wajahnya kini memerah.

"Tentu saja dia menang, dia kan putra Naruto. Benarkan, sayang?", sahut Ino sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Boruto.

Ibu dari sahabatnya itu sebelas duabelas dengan bibi Sakura. Terlalu bersemangat dan berlebihan (?)

"Ehem", seru para Pria bersamaan.

Boruto merasa kikuk mendapat death glare gratis dari guru dan paman-paman sahabat ayahnya. Benar-benar membuat Boruto lebih takut daripada menghadapi Metal Lee.

"Selamat, Bolt", gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Paman", ucap Boruto ragu. Sasuke menoleh.

"Bolehkah aku…", Boruto menggantung kalimatnya ragu saat ia menyadari ruangan sudah berubah menjadi senyap.

"Apa?", tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pandangan penasaran tamu yang lain.

"Bolehkan aku berkencan dengan Sarada?", Sarada hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya. Matanya kini menatap tajam ke arah Boruto yang meringis takut-takut menatap kedua ayah dan anak itu. Tamu yang lain sudah tertawa terbahak mendengar permintaan Boruto yang ia sampaikan secara frontal dihadapan teman-temannya dan teman-teman ayahnya.

"Bolehkan saja Sasuke-kun", bujuk Sakura sambil terkikik. Namun kikikannya lenyap begitu mendapati mata suaminya melotot tajam kearahnya. "Eh, e… aku kan hanya berpendapat. Tidak apa-apa jika tidak boleh".

"Bo-Boruto, bersikaplah yang sopan, Nak", cicit Hinata sambil menatap penuh maaf kearah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kau hebat Boruto", timpal Mitsuki sambil nyengir.

"Mungkin aku juga akan menembak Himawari, Yah", seru Shikadai menatap ayahnya yang kini sedang tersedak hebat.

Anak-anak ini, pikir Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Kau sudah berkencan dengan Sarada di Ame kan? Kenapa baru meminta persetujuanku sekarang? Kukira kalian tak butuh restuku", gusar Sasuke merasa dinomorduakan oleh Sarada.

Bukankah kejadian hari ini terlihat begitu rumit?

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

P

L

E

A

S

E

* * *

TBC?OR NOT?

SabAkaUchi : Hehe sorry,,, sepertinya untuk saat ini belum bisa berjanji apa-apa selain bahwa Mika akan terus melanjutkan ff ini. Terimakasih reviewnya.

Sarachan: Cup cup cup… heheh I'm back, guys ;)

Shiko-chan : Hehe terimakasih. Untuk memperpanjang cerita perchapter? Sepertinya masih belum bisa.. Sowrryy L

Askasufa: sasunaru? Wuahhh,,,, bukannya yaoi? Heheh… selera orang emang macem-macem ya… Mika sih takut bayanginnya. Wusss… nggak-nggak. Iya nih cowoknya kebanyakan, ceweknya kurang. Lama-lama Inojin sama Shikadai nih hehehe … becanda :p

Onpu885, Rhein98 : Sudah lanjut kok ;)

Ita : Hai Ita, iya Sarada mah gitu orangnya. Uda tau libur malah ga pulang. Hahaha sebenernya doi lagi nghindarin Boruto Ita

Himawarii Nara : Begitu nemuin Shinki, gatau kenapa Mika jadi ga komit nih masangin Mitsuki sama Himawari. Nah loh?

Rizkartika1053 : makasihhh #author ditendang Himawari.

Thanks Buat semua reviewer, reader dan semua pendukung ff ini. Author galau,,, dilanjut gak yaa?


End file.
